Inuyasha ¼
by TsukiMegami
Summary: There is a very tragic legend of young girl who drowned in the "Spring of Drowned Girl" one thousand years ago. Now, whoever falls into the spring will take the body of a young girl. Just wait until Inuyasha and Miroku discover it...
1. Jusenkyou

This is my newer humor fic. You do not have to know anything about Ranma 1/2 in order to enjoy this, though it may help a little of you do. Oh forget it What I'm trying to say that is you have no idea whatsoever what Ranma 1/2 is, you're okay! And yes, this is an inukag fic. If you want to know about what I think of Kikyou vs. Kagome, then here it is. 

I greatly dislike Kagome. I think Kikyou is awesome. Inu/Kag is okay, I guess. Inu/Kik rocks. 

There you go. Confused? So am I. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2. 

---------- 

Inuyasha and Miroku were running on a small path in the forest. Inuyasha looked irritated, while Miroku had a slight grin on his face. 

--Flashback-- 

"What?!" Inuyasha hollared, with a surprised yet angry expression. "Kagome! We came all the way here, we even went over the sea, you can't tell me that you're backing out of it now!" He told her. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I feel terrible. I can't go jewel hunting today..." She murmured, leaning up against a tree, sweating. Sango was kneeling next to her. 

"You two can find it on your own, can't you?" Sango asked, looking up at them. "But--" Inuyasha began, but was cut of by Kagome. "The jewel shard is about five miles southeast of here..." She told them. Inuyasha blinked. Kagome sighed, and pointed southeast. "That way." 

"Kagome, we'll never be able to find it! You've got to come along!" Inuyasha protested. "Inuyasha, I can't. I'm sure you'll fine it... after all, it's not moving, and it hasn't been ever since I first sensed it. It's just lying there." She said. Inuyasha glared at her. "Kagome, you're going to come with us whether you like it or n--" "Inuyasha, sit."   
THUD 

--End of flashback-- 

Inuyasha let out a deep growl. Miroku glanced at him. "It won't be that bad, Inuyasha. besides, we're almost around the area where Lady Kagome sensed the jewel shard." He pointed out, "We should arrive in the area any time now." Just then, many tall, thin poles came into view as the forest around them dissapeared. 

"What's this?" Miroku wondered aloud, as they entered the area. He then caught sight of a sign that read 'Jusenkyou--training grounds'. 

"Jusenkyou training grounds?" Inuyasha asked, after seeing the sign as well. There were many small springs, and tall bamboo sticks arising from the water. "Not very impressive for a training ground, is it?" Inuyasha asked, with a small smirk on his face. "Do you see that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, changing the subject. "See what?" Inuyasha asked, but then noticed what Miroku had been looking at. 

It was faint, but it was there. It was a small pinkish glow, coming from the edge of one of the outside springs. "A jewel shard!" They said, in unison, and hurried over to it. "It's just sitting here?" Miroku asked, with a blink. "Heh. Just making it easier for us." Inuyasha laughed, but then suddenly looked over Miroku's shoulder, surprised. He then narrowed his eyes, angrily. "Naraku!" He shouted, making a motion to the tetsusaiga. 

Miroku looked surprised, but then spun around to look where Inuyasha was glaring, his hand gripped to his staff. Just as he turned around, though, he felt his body being knocked to the side, and into the water. Inuyasha bursted out laughing, and Miroku raised his head above water, gasping for air. 

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Inuyasha teased, looking down at the jewel. "We should go back to the others now." He staited, and picked up the jewel shard. Then, suddenly he felt a wrist grasping around his ancle, and pulling him into the spring. Inuyasha resurfaced soon enough, and was angry. "Miroku!" He yelled, but then clasped his hands around his mouth. 

"What the hell?!" He spat. His voice was wasn't as deep as it normally was. He looked over at Miroku, for the first time since he pushed him into the spring. Inuyasha blinked. It wasn't Miroku. It was a girl with light brown hair tied into a small ponytail, wearing purple and black robes, just like Miroku's. She had an identical staff, too. "Oi, who the hell are you? And where'd Miroku go?!" He demanded to the person floating in the spring with him. 

"Who am I? Who are yo--" but then, the girl clasped her hands over her mouth, just as Inuyasha had done before. Inuyasha stared at her, then, looked down at himself. Or, rather, _her_self. 

They both scrambled out of the springs, in panic. "What the hell HAPPENED to me?! Is this shard corrupt?! I bet Naraku had something to do with--" "Inuyasha?" The other girl asked, just as confused as he was. Inuyasha glared at her. "What do you wan-- Oh, God..." He murmured. it was then that it struck him. "Miroku?" He asked. The girl nodded. They both looked down at their reflections in the water. Then screamed. Then ran. 

--- 

Since nobody in any of the near towns spoke thier language, they decided to camp out in the forest. 

They had to do something about their tranformation. Their plan was to tell Kagome, Sango, and Shippou about it, and together figure out what happened. In the meantime, they discussed this with eachother. 

"Inuyasha... You're not a half demon anymore. Your ears are gone." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha quickly reached to the top of 'his' head, and found thar Miroku was right. There were no ears. Plus, 'his' hair was black. "What? I'm not a..." Inuyasha began, but then froze in shock. Miroku had undone 'his' small ponytail, so 'he' looked much more like a girl. Much cuter, too. 

After about an hour or so, Inuyasha was still expressing his displeasure about being human. Then, the two 'boys' found a nearby hot spring. Inuyasha was reluctant to go in, but Miroku 'surprisingly' insisted, and forced Inuyasha to join. 

They both undressed, and Inuyasha freaked out at 'his' new body parts. Miroku seemed slightly happy, though. Inuyasha hit 'him' on the head a couple of times, and they both decended into the springs. As soon as they entered, a realization struck Miroku. "They're gone-- I mean, Inuyasha, we're back!" Miroku said, amazed. They looked at eachother, then at themselves. Inuyasha felt for his ears. They were there. 

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed, happily. Miroku sighed, but then grinned as well. They enjoyed their return to being men, and after a bit of bathing, left the springs and returned to their camping area. It was right next to a calm river. However, when Inuyasha 'accidentally' pushed Miroku in, they found out that cold water changed them back. 

The next day, they walked back to where Kagome, Sango, and Shippou had set up camp, talking along the way. They were both males. They decided that, to disguise their female selves, Miroku had 'his' hair down, Inuyasha had 'his' hair in a ponytail, and they should wear feminin clothes. 

"You know..." Miroku said, "Now that we know how to stay in our male forms, we don't have to tell the others. All we have to do is avoid cold water, right?" He asked. Inuyasha hesitated, but then nodded. "It's best if they don't know, I guess. But... what if we're caught like... like _that_?!" 

"Don't worry," Miroku replied smoothly, "We'll just pretend we're other people." He stated. Inuyasha blinked. "How are we supposed to do that?" He asked. "Hm..." Miroku considered, then snapped his fingers together. They both stopped, and Miroku pulled out a spell card. He turned it to the back, and wrote 'Miroku' on it. 

He crossed off letters of his name, and rewrote them right below it, in a mixed order. He did the same for Inuyasha. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Mixing up the letters in out names? That's the _best_ you can do?" He murmured, crossing his arms. 

"Oh, and you have a better idea?" He asked. Inuyasha remained silent, and Miroku put a satisfied grin on his face. He handed Inuyasha the slip of paper, and he read it. Below Miroku was the name 'Korumi', and below Inuyasha was the name 'Ashiyuna'. 

Inuyasha stared at him, and tore up the piece of paper. "Whatever. This doesn't change anything, though. We're going back across the sea, and we'll find out how to fix this. Understand, _Korumi_?" He asked, tauntingly. Miroku grinned. "Perfectly, _Ashiyuna_." He responded. 

They both laughed, and they continued on their way. 


	2. Miroku's What?

O.O Damn...ten reviews?! I love you people! And if you guys liked the first chapter...Okay! Since chapter two is up, I expect at least twently total reviews before I add chapter three! XD Yeah, as if...Don't worry. I'd be happy with just one review! Anyway, I'll give you some of my responses. 

Dashanaz: You don't get it? Hm...well, to sum it up for you, Inuyasha and Miroku fell into the spring of drowned girl. There is a tradgic legend of a young girl who drowned there soandso years ago, so whoever falls into the spring, takes the body of a young girl. So now, when they're doused with hot water, they become men, and with cold water, they turn into women. Does that help? I hope so. 

Kitsune Ryune: Don't worry, a lot will happen in this story. At least I think so. Also, at least 50%(if not more) of the events have no point whatsoever. I'm glad you enjoy it so far! And as for Sango and Miroku...I can't tell you yet Gomen. 

Lapis Rain: I can't tell you this, either. They might, they might not. I'm not even sure myself yet " Anyway, I'm glad you like it! 

BakaBokken: Huh...I've never seen another story like this, but of course there has to be. The idea just came to me, and I just had to turn it into a fanfiction. And yes, there will be some _very_ interesting situations. You'll see what I mean after you finish chapter two. XD 

As for the rest of you, thank you for reviewing! -Gives each of the ten reviewers cookies- Sorry for the delay on chapter two; I'll try to get chapter three up soon. So...yep. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2 

---------- 

Soon enough, Inuyasha and Miroku found Shippou and Kirara. Just Shippou and Kirara. "Hey, where are the others?" Inuyasha demanded. Shippou shrugged. "Earlier they went looking for you guys. Kagome told up to guard the camp, and that's what we did." He replied. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Great, now we have to wait for them." So that's just what they did. They waited. about an hour later, they came back. 

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha spat. 

"Sorry we're late!" Kagome exclaimed, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't be too mad about it. "Yeah. you see, we went looking for you, and, um..." Sango murmured, but Kagome finished for her. "There was a demon! A big, mean demon!" "Yeah..." Sango murmured, carefully, "and we had to destroy it!" 

Inuyasha and Miroku both raised their eyes, and Inuyasha looked a bit annoyed. "Yeah, right." He said. "A demon. Ha! You could just tell us if you were out doing something for yourself or whatever. You don't have to lie." He said, crossing his arms. Kagome blinked. "So... You're not upset?" He asked, hopefully. Inuyasha shot her a quick glare. 

"Of _course_ I'm upset!" He spat, "Now let's go back over the sea!" 

Both Kagome and Sango seemed hesitant. "Did you get the jewel shard, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Of course I got it! That's why we're leaving!" He shouted, angrily. "Wait! But, Inuyasha, why don't we stay a bit longer, and you know, enjoy the scenery?" She tried. "The answer is NO. Now let's go!" He replied. 

And that was that. 

--- 

They bought a small boat that fit them all, and began to sail back home. Shippou was hanging over the edge, seasick, otherwise the group was doing just fine. 

It took them a few days to get back to Japan. Once they did get back, though, they all enjoyed some R&R at Kaede's Village. Shortly after their return, Sango and Kagome decided to go on a short walk through the forest. Miroku and Inuyasha decided to do the same thing. The two boys quickly plunged into deep conversation. 

"So all we have to do is avoid cold water, right?" Inuyasha asked. The pair were speaking quite quietly, due to the fact their conversation could possibly be overheard by demons. "That's right," Miroku replied, "Or at least if we do get splashed, we can't let anyone see us. Especially not anyone we know." He stated. "Are you sure about that, monk?" Inuyasha asked. 

"After all, what if we are seen? Girls in guys' clothes aren't exactly what you would call normal." He pointed out. Miroku thought about this. "You're right." He said, "We need to get some feminin clothing." He told him. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Inuyasha asked, doubt in his voice. 

"Like this!" Miroku said, and before he knew it Inuyasha was splashed with cold water. Since he hadn't been paying attention to the scenery, he had failed to notice until now that Miroku had lead him to a lakeside. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Ashiyuna snapped at him, showing anger in her higher pitched feminin voice. Then before she knew it, Miroku was pushing Ashiyuna alongside the river. Ashiyuna release herself from his grasp and gave him a good punch in the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She exclamed. 

Miroku sighed. Since Inuyasha was now a human girl, the punch barely phased him. "Getting us girl's clothes. There's a village just over that hill, where we can get some. You'll just have to cooperate, and play along." He said, calmly. "Yeah right! You seriously think that I'd-- hey! Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed, for Miroku had picked her up off her feet, and began to carry her to the town. Ashiyuna, just like a child, was kicking, shouting, and struggling the whole time. 

"Oooooh you just was until I get changed back, Miroku! I'm gonna give you the beating of your--" Just then, Miroku put her down, but helf a firm hand on her arm. "Now listen, Inuyasha." He said, "You just have to play along. Do you want people to find out about our little secret or not?" He asked. Ashiyuna said nothing, but crossed her arms and looked down, stubbornedly. "Fine, but you have no idea what I am going to do to you once this is over." He shot. 

"Good!" Miroku exclaimed, and they walked to the town together. Ashiyuna had quickly put her hair up in a pony tail. Once they began to enter, Miroku put his arm around Ashiyuna, and put on a cheerful smile. Ashiyuna was trying with all her might to surpress her anger. -What a pervert! How DARE he touch me!- She thought, angrily. 

Miroku found one of the nicer looking residents, and called for her attention. "Excuse me, miss, my wife and I are coming from a town that was burned down to ashes just recently, and I would really apreciate it if you would give her a spare change. She'd ask for them herself, but we have no money, and she's incrediably shy." He explained. 

-I'm supposed to be his _WHAT_?! What the _hell_ does that bastard think he's doing?!- 

"I see." The girl said, and looked at Ashiyuna. 

"Ehehehe...Yep, that's it...That's what I need..." She murmured. Inside her mind, however... -I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM!!!- 

"Well, alright." The girl said, "I'll see what I can do for you." With that, she motioned for Ashiyuna to folow. She did. The girl lead her into a small hut, and somewhere in there she came up with two kimonos that were in pretty good condition. She handed them to Ashiyuna. 

Ashiyuna blushed slighty, because they were girls clothes. "You don't have to be embarassed." The girl said, with a smile. "I can't imagine how desperate your situation must be. You two just got married, right?" She asked. This caused Ashiyuna to blush even more. "Ehehe... How did you know?" He asked, slowly. -This is so wrong, on so many levels.- 

The girl returned the smile. "You're quite a young couple. You can't have been married for long. Now good luck on finding a new home." She said, and bowed her head. Ashiyuna bowed her head as well. "A-ariogatou." She stammered, and backed out of the hut, to be met by her 'husband.' 

-Ah, yes.- She thought. -First, I'll tie him up to a tree with his hair. Then, I'll use him for a punching bag for a little while. After that, I'll slowly tear off his legs, and then his arms. Finially, I will cut off his head with a very dull knife. Then, once I am finished, I suppose I could forgive him.-   
(Partial credit for how Inu plots to torture Miroku goes to Hikarichaniy) 

They didn't say a word to eachother, but wandered back to the lakeside, where nobody else was around. Once she had finished her plotting, Ashiyuna angrily turned to Miroku. "What the hell was that?!" He asked, too angry to explain in words. Miroku sighed. "Just doing what had to be done to get women's clothes." He said. Inuyasha tossed Miroku the folded up kimono, and as soon as he caught it, felt himself being splashed with cold water. 

They both changed, and both felt a bit odd about doing so. Miroku, or in this case Korumi, put her hair down, and proudly turned to Ashiyuna. "How do I look?" She asked. 

"Like a perverted lesbian." She replied, flatly. 

"You know, Inuyasha," Korumi said, "You actually did a good job back their. I expected you to mess up badly, but you're well on your was to becoming a con artist. Congradulations!" She finished. Ashiyuna twitched. "Why you-- I'll get you back for that!" She yelled, and began to chase after her. Since Korumi was well used to being human, she was just as fast as she was when she was Miroku. 

In other words, Ashiyuna couldn't keep up. That didn't stop her, though. She chased her well into the forest, then lost her. Ashiyuna had to stop, and leaned over with her hand on a tree, catching her breath. "Damnit!" She yelled, and angrily punched down the tree. Once she hand delivered the punch, though, she howled in pain and began to shake and blow on her hand, because it hurt. Much good that did. 

Meanwhile, a figure from the shadows watched her with interest. -This girl is strong for a human...- It thought. -Perhaps she could prove useful...kukukukuku...- 

Ashiyuna was still trying to express her anger, but then the figure walked towards her out from the shadows, allowing itself to be seen. It was wearing a baboon pelt, and Ashiyuna let out a small gasp once she saw it. 

-Naraku!- She thought, -If he finds out..It'll be the end of me! Gotta play along...- She told herself. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, stubbornly. Not exactly 'playing along,' but good enough. Naraku smirked. "My name is Naraku. What is yours?" He asked, a glint in his eyes. She had to think before she answered, "Ashiyuna." 

"Well, Ashiyuna..." Naraku said, as he held up a jewel shard. "From this day foreward, you will call me Master." 

The jewel shard shot into her neck. She quickly wrapped an arm around her throat as she choked, but it was too late. The jewel had sunk into her neck. Ashiyuna fainted as the cackling Naraku fled. 

----------


	3. Where, Oh Where Could He Be?

Wow! Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm glad that so many of you like my story. 

BakaBokken: Well of course I had to give Miroku the curse as well. It wouldn't be as funny if I left him out! Even if he _is_ a perv... 

Hikarichaniy: ...never? 

Kitsune Ryune: Don't worry, It's just a temporary take over. Inu/Ashi will be back to his/her regular sane(if you could call it that) self. 

Okay, I'll tell you this now. This chapter has almost no point whatsoever, and was made for comic relief. You'll soon find out why. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2 

---------- 

Ashiyuna slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She didn't know where or who she was. After closing and opening her eyes again, she found that she was in a hut. She slowly sat up. "She has awaked!" The voice of an old lady exclaimed. Ashiyuna blinked, still dazed. "W...Wha...?" She asked, rubbing one of her eyes. What had happened? What was going on? 

"So she's awake? Is she okay?" "Where did you say you found her again?" "Lying in the middle of the forest." "Was she attacked by a demon?" "She doesn't appear to have any wounds." "Then what happened?" "Could she've been knocked out?" "That is probably the case, yes." 

The words they spoke were a blur in her head. Once most of the dizzyness left, she found that she knew these people. The lady was Kaede, and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were there as well. It was slowly coming back to her. She was Inuyasha...or was she? 

She had just gotten girls clothes with Miroku. Then she got mad at Miroku, turned him into a girl, and chased him. So what happened next? -Maybe I... fell?- She thought. 

"Thank heavens you're alright!" Kagome exclaimed. "What be your name, child?" Kaede asked. -My name?- She thought, -What is it?- 

-What happened in the forest?- Searching her memory as best she could for her name, she found it. 

--Flashback-- 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"I am Naraku." 

--End of flashback-- 

When she tried to tried to recall more of this, the picture in her mind went dark. Naraku appeared in her head, surrounded by a red glow. "Ashiyuna, find and kill Inuyasha. If anyone stands in your way, kill them." The cruel voice commanded. "Yes, Master." She said back, in her mind. Naraku cackled, and left her thoughts. 

Kaede, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all staring at her. The color in her eyes left, so they gave that sort of 'I am possessed' expression. They all looked at her, worriedly. "I repeat, child," Kaede, said, "What is your name?" 

"Inu...Yasha..." She murmured, as she slowly stood up. Miroku flinched. She wasn't giving them away, was she? "Where is... Inuyasha..." Ashiyuna asked. Miroku gave her an odd look, but the others looked surprised. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "Last I saw him, he and Miroku left to take a walk through the forest. But he probably ditched Miroku for some reson. Why?" 

Ashiyuna began to walk out of the hut. "Kill." She said, quietly, as she left. Sango and Kagome turned to eachother in horror, while Miroku didn't know what to think. "Kagome, we have to find and warn Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome nodded. "C'mon, Miroku!" She said. 

The three of them left, but only Miroku knew the true pointlessness of their venture. 

Meanwhile, Ashiyuna was in the forest, looking around. She peeked into a hole in one of the trees. "Inuyasha?" She asked, blinking. Then, she lifted a rock. "Inuyasha?" 

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku found thier way into the forest soon enough. They were running around, looking for Inuyasha. "Inuyashaaa!" Kagome yelled. Then, she found out a way she could find him. "OSUWARI!" 

THUD. 

Ashiyuna sowly got up, blinking. She didn't know what caused her to suddenly crash into the ground, but she had a pretty good idea. "Inuyasha! Stop playing tricks on me! Where the hell are you?!" 

The others followed where they heard the thud, but stopped when they saw Ashiyuna. She turned to them. "Inuyasha is around here, and I'm going to kill him. Where is he?!" She demanded. Miroku sweatdropped. -Closer than you think...- He thought. 

"Stop!" Kagome said, running up to her. "Why are you trying to kill Inuyasha?" She asked. Ashiyuna blinked, then shrugged. "All I know is that he must die!" She said, then turned around, looking through the bushes. "Inuyasha? are you here?" She asked. Kagome grabbed her arm. "I won't let you do that!" She said. Ashiyuna stood up and looked at her. "Then you must die too!" She exclaimed. 

Meanwhile, a puppet of Naraku revealed itself from the shadows. "Naraku! So you're behind this!" Sango shouted. The puppet smirked. "Master!" Ashiyuna exclaimed. "I was looking for Inuyasha, just like you said. He's a pretty good hider, but I'll find him!" she exclaimed, proudly. Miroku sweatdropped again. -Damnit! It's just too...too stupid!- 

-There's a jewl shard in her neck...- Kagome thought. "Hey! If you really want to know where Inuyasha is, then come here... because it's a secret." Kagome said, carefully. Ashiyuna blinked. "Alright." She said, and walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked as though she was going to whisper something in her ear, but brought up her hand and placed it on her neck. Ashiyuna let out a small scream, but the jewel slowly emerged from her neck, and Kagome grabbed it. 

Ashiyuna looked dazed. "Holy shit!" She yelled, and angrily swung around to the puppet Naraku. She looked around quickly, and eyed Kagome. "Gimmie those!" She said, yanking Kagome's bow and an arrow out of her hand. She pulled back on the string, pointing towards the puppet. "Bastard!" She yelled, and released the arrow. To everyone's great surprise, it was sacred. It shot through and dissolved the puppet as though it was nothing. 

She put her hands to her hips. "Fool." She said, "If you think that I'd kill Inuyasha, you've got another thing coming!" Ashiyuna yelled, then sighed. She could recall everything now. Kagome blinked. "You know... Inuyasha?" She asked, curiously. Oops; she let something slip. 

"Well, yeah. He... saved me from a demon in the forest once." Ashiyuna said, covering up her mistake with a lie. Kagome blinked. -That's strange...- She thought. "Hey, what's your name? maybe, if it's alright with Inuyasha, you could join our team!" She exclaimed, happily. 

"Ashiyuna." She said. "I don't think I'll join you guys. Sorry. Right now, I gotta go." She said, and was quick to leave. Sango and Kagome blinked. Miroku hesitated. "I'd better make sure she doesn't end up being chased by another demon..." He said, excusing himself as well. Kagome and Sango gave blank stares as he left. "Pervert." 

"Hey," Miroku said, catching up to her, "I didn't know you could use the sacred arrow." He pointed out. Ashiyuna blinked. "Oh, that... I didn't know either..." She murmured. -Maybe since my mother had special powers, I do to in my human female form...?- 

Ashiyuna told Miroku all about what she had remembered, while Miroku took the time to point out how amusing it was to watch her look for Inuyasha, since they were, of course, the same person. 

--- 

Later, Ashiyuna and Korumi were walking through the forest, both in thier feminin forms. Korumi sighed. "Really, Inuyasha, did you have to push me into the lake yet _again_?" "Shut up. You had it coming." 

After a few minutes of walking, they heard two voices. They were the voices of young men. "This is great, just great. What are we supposed to do now?!" One asked. 

"Is there a problem?" Korumi asked, and the two men suddenly noticed them. "No, nothing." the second one said, quickly. They both had long black hair, and wore average clothes. "Hey! You're..." The first one began, staring at Ashiyuna. She blinked. "What about me?" She asked, stubbornedly. "Oh... Nothing." He said. 

Korumi smiled. "I think we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Korumi, and this is my friend, Ashiyuna." She said, politely. The first one hesitated slightly. "I'm... Kogema." He said, "And this is Gonsa." 

They got to know each other pretty well in a few minutes. Since they found out that they were both heading towards the village, Kogema asked if they'd like to accompany them. Korumi agreed. 

When they headed towards the village, the two boys began to whisper to each other. "What do you think you're doing?" Gonsa hissed. "What? You saw it too. Ashiyuna used the sacred arrow. She knew Inuyasha, too. She and her friend may know something about Naraku... Maybe it's best if we find that out first." Kogema reasoned. Gonsa hesitated, but agreed. 

Once in the village, they stayed at an inn together. Ashiyuna and Korumi had agreed to take extra precation to not reveal their true selves during their stay. However, little did they know, they weren't the only ones who had a secret.


	4. A Wise Decision

I feel so special! 

Teyo Tama: I'll try to make them longer, but I usually end the chapters when it seems like a good place to, and make sure thet they're long enough to keep me satisfied. From my previous stories, I'm gussing that they'll slowly start to get longer and longer with each chapter. I could be wrong, though. 

Kitsune Ryune: Yeah, I know you guys want me to update ASAP, but until I get the internet on my computer, I can't guerentee that will happen. See, whenever I go online, I have to use the family computer, because my computer doesn't have an internet connection yet. I write the fic on my own computer, and after every few chapters, I put the new ones on a CD and put them on this computer. I try to space out my updates so that I'm finished with the next 3 or so by the time I'm done updating. Or something like that. Yes, it is confusing. 

Arline: Don't worry. There will be many comical situations indeed! Muwahahaha! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2 

---------- 

They all sat in one room, and it was rather quiet. Korumi was sipping some tea that was brougt to them. Ashiyuna sat with her back leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed. Gonsa shot occasional glances at Kogema, who was smiling as he looked at Ashiyuna. 

Ashiyuna noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asked, then blinked, as a realization struck her. She narrowed her eyes. "Listen, I am not your average woman, so you'd better not try anything funny." Ashiyuna shot at him. Kogema had a slightly astonished look, but then put on a smile and softly chuckled. 

"There's no need to worry. You can trust us." He said. His voice definatly sounded trustworthy. After a good long time of silence, Kogema hesitated, but asked the question he had been meaning to ask for a long time. "Tell me... Do either of you know of a demon called Naraku?" 

Both of them almost immidiatly put disgusted looks on their faces. "What about him?" Ashiyuna asked, carefully. She and Korumi had tensened, for they now did not know whether these two were a friend or enemy. 

"So you do know about him." Gonsa said, looking over the pair. The situation suddenly became more serious at the mention of Naraku. "Judging by your reactions, I think it'd be safe to assume that you are enemies." He finished. 

"Of course we are!" Ashiyuna spat, "And we'd have no problem taking care of you if you stand in our way!" She warned. "No! We're against him too." Kogema explained. 

"Is that so?" Korumi asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. The two men nodded. The topic of Naraku closed shortly afterward. 

--- 

The next morning, they decided to go their seperate ways again. "We have some companions that will probably get pretty mad if we stay away any longer." Kogema said. "Well, at least one of them will." 

"Yeah, we've got to got too." Korumi said. Gonsa smiled. "Maybe with luck we'll meet again sometime." He said, and then they parted. 

--- 

"Those two..." Korumi began, once they were well out of range from the men, "Do you think we can trust them?" She asked. "I don't know." Ashiyuna replied, honestly. "Miroku...they've got jewel shards. About five, I think." She stated. "What?" Korumi replied, astounded. "How can you tell?" "I don't know." Ashiyuna replied. "I can sense them. I can see where they are...and how many, too. I don't know how." She shrugged. 

"Then why didn't you take the shards from them?" Miroku inquired. Ashiyuna sighed. "I've been trying to steal them without them noticing, but I couldn't. And I wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with them like this." 

"Wow, Inuyasha, I'm impressed." "What's that supposed to mean?!" "No--I mean, you relized and accepted that we had no chance against them. We're women, and they are men. Plus, they've got five jewel shards, while we have four all together. That alone gave them the advantage." "I know, idiot." "Otherwise you probably wouldn't waste any time annihilating them, would you?" "Of course not!" "Thought so." 

--- 

So, they decided to change back into men. The trouble was getting the hot water. They had pondered about it for a while, but Miroku came up with an idea that they used. Ashiyuna removed the tetsusaiga from the sheath, and filled the sheath with water. Korumi started a fire, and they heated the sheath over the fire. Once it was warm, Ashiyuna splashed herself, and transformed back int Inuyasha. 

The process was repeated, and soon after, Korumi became Miroku. Once that was complete, Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and they headed off. The pair then returned to Kaede's Village. Kagome and Sango were there, waiting for them. 

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling. Inuyasha blinked, confused. "Why would I not be?" He asked. "Well..." She murmured, "Naraku used a jewel shard to try to make a girl kill you!" She said, looking worried. Inuyasha sweatdropped. 

"Is that so..." He murmured, not knowing how he should react. "Yeah." She said. "But she couldn't find you. I purified the jewel, and then the girl got mad at Naraku. She used a sacred arrow to destroy the puppet, and said that she knew you. Then, she left." 

"Um..." Inuyasha shuffled his feet, still lost for words. Lucky for him, Kagome spoke again. "Do you know her, Inuyasha? She had long black hair...it was in a ponytail. Come to think of it, she looks a lot like you..." 

"Oh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as though he had just recalled something important. "Yeah, I know her." He said. "Her name is Ashiyuna. I saved her from a demon somewhere in the forest." He told them. It actually sounded like the truth, and Kagome and Sango didn't doubt him. 

"Do you think you could convince her to join our group?" Kagome asked, looking excited. "She seems friendly, and she can use the sacred arrow!" At this, Inuyasha paused for a moment. "Feh. I've tried." He murmured, crossing his arms. Now, Miroku joined in the lying. "Yeah. She's pretty stubborned. Her friend doesn't seem to interested either." He stated. 

"Oh? She has a companion?" Sango questioned, then blinked. "When we met her, she was alone." She said. Inuyasha shrugged. "They're not always together, you know." 

Kagome smiled. "Do you think that you two could introduce us to them? Like sometime tomorrow, perhaps?" Both of them hesitated. "I don't think so. We've got to take care of some important stuff tomorrow." Inuyasha lied. Miroku nodded. "Oh..." Kagome said, sounding a bit disapointed. "Well, can you ask them to meet us somewhere tomorrow? Like in the village just west of here?" She asked. 

Inuyasha shrugged, but Miroku smiled. "Sure." He said. "I'm sure that they'd be thrilled to meet you two. We'll tell them." He finished. Inuyasha quickly glanced at him with a look that said something along the lines of 'what the hell are you doing?', but it dissapeared as swiftly as it came. Kagome smiled. "Great! Tell them sometime around noon, okay?" Inuyasha blinked. "Noon?" He asked, curiously. "What's a noon?" 

Kagome sweatdropped, and chuckled before explaining to them that the word 'noon' referred to when the sun was directly overhead. After that was cleared up, they promised to find and tell them, then left. 

--- 

As soon as they were well out of sight, Inuyasha angrily turned to Miroku. "Mind explaining that, Monk?" He said, with a glare at him. Miroku glanced back at him. "We've got to prove to them that Ashiyuna and Korumi are different people, so they don't suspect anything. Also, perhaps we could get to know Sango and Kagome better?" 

Inuyasha twitched. "Idiot! They already have no clue that it's us, and by 'getting to know them better' I'll assume that you mean 'get to know their _bodies_ better,' so count me out!" He yelled, crossing his arms. Miroku sighed. "Very well, then. However, I can just imagine how upset Kagome will be..." 

He twitched again. "FINE!" He hollared, clenching his fist. "I'll come, but just to make sure that you don't get too perverted." Inuyasha muttered, angrily. Miroku smiled. "If you insist."


	5. Childish

Guess what? After nagging my parents about it, I finally have the Internet on my own computer! I'm so happy! This means that I can update as soon as I get the chapters done from now on! So since right now I have up to chapter 7 finished, I'll give you chapter 6 tomorrow, and chapter 7 on Friday. Sound good to you? Good! Now enjoy this next chapter. And, if you have the time, review too.  
  
Thank you, reviewers! I really appreciate your support!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2  
  
----------  
  
At noon the next day, Ashiyuna and Korumi arrived at the appointed village. They wandered around for a short period of time, until they heard their names being yelled. "Ashiyuna!" Called the familiar voice of Kagome. They both turned around, to see Kagome waving, and she, along with Sango, was hurrying towards them.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha and Miroku's friends." Ashiyuna said, smiling, as the two pairs met. "Thank you for helping me out the other day. I had to leave before I could catch your names, but I've heard all about you. Let's see here..." She looked at Kagome with a thoughtful expression. "Long black hair, and unique clothing...you must be Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Kagome replied, grinning. Ashiyuna smiled. "So that means you're Sango?" She asked, glancing over at Sango. She nodded in return. "It's nice to meet you both! You already know who I am. This is my friend, Korumi." She said, nodding to Korumi.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had practiced what they were going to say and how to act when meeting with Kagome and Sango, as to avoid suspicion. Inuyasha, now in his feminine form, was doing a pretty good job acting so far.  
  
Korumi smiled. "I've been wanting to meet you two for a while now. After all, Miroku's told me so much about you." At this, Sango blinked. "Really? What did he say?" She asked. "Oh, he's described you, and keeps saying that you're very pretty." Korumi replied, naturally. Sango rolled her eyes. "He thinks almost every girl is pretty...the pervert." She muttered.  
  
Ashiyuna blinked. "Oh? So has he asked each of you to bear his child as well?" She asked, glancing at Korumi with a small taunting smirk. "Of course he has. He asks everybody." Sango replied. Ashiyuna nodded. "He's a pervert. It's very annoying, sometimes. You should see how he treats Korumi." At this, Korumi looked slightly annoyed. The real reason was because Ashiyuna was making fun of her, but Sango and Kagome figured that it was anger towards Miroku for reasons related to his perverted nature. "That's enough now, Ashiyuna." She warned.  
  
Ashiyuna laughed. "If you say so." Then, she winked. -I think that this may be fun after all...yes. Revenge is sweet. This is what you get for using me like that to get women's clothes! And this is just the beginning! You're the one who wanted to come meet Kagome and Sango like this, Miroku. After today, you'll never dare to insult me in my feminine form again!-  
  
Korumi glanced at Ashiyuna, looking slightly worried. -What're you doing?- She thought. -You're not still bitter about the wife thing, are you?- Then she sighed.  
  
"How can you deal with it all?" Sango asked Korumi, blinking. Korumi was about to say something, but Ashiyuna cut her off. "I myself don't even know. That pervert's done all kinds of things to her! Why, once, he even tried violate her in her sleep..." Ashiyuna sighed. Both Sango and Kagome gasped. "You can't be serious, can you?!" They questioned. "Yes! It's true!" She replied.  
  
"H-Hey!" Korumi protested, "He did not! He would never go even near that low!" She said, glaring at Ashiyuna. -Fine, Inuyasha.- She thought. -Two can play this game.-  
  
"Besides, he's not nearly as bad as Inuyasha." Korumi said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She was pleased at the slightly angry expression Ashiyuna had now, and continued. "I mean, he really needs to control his temper. He's always yelling, and acting so rude." She stated.  
  
"Yes...I know." Kagome replied, looking slightly upset. "He's like that with me, too." Then, she sighed. "I try to reason with him, but he never listens. And sometimes, when I have to go away for a little while, he gets angry, and threatens to block my path home." She murmured. Ashiyuna was stunned. Was it true? Was he always like that?  
  
Korumi nodded. "Very immature." She stated. "Now not all of that is true!" Ashiyuna spat. "He may act like that sometimes, I guess, but he's really a good person! He goes out of his way to help people who are in need, and...and that's great!" She said. After a second or two, she continued on. "Like me! He saved me from a demon! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now. He protects you guys from harm as well." She reasoned.  
  
Kagome paused for a moment, then said, "You're right. He is a good person..." She said, softly. -Ashiyuna understands Inuyasha better than I do...how long have they known each other? I can never seen to understand what he feels, or how he thinks, but in Ashiyuna's case...-  
  
"Hey, how about we all go to the hot springs?" Sango asked, smiling. "Yeah, that sounds good!" Kagome exclaimed, happily. "I'm all for it!" Korumi smiled. -Yes!-  
  
Then, they glanced at Ashiyuna, who said nothing. Her cheeks were bright red, and she looked down at the ground in attempt to hide her embarrassment. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides--" She then cut herself off. Korumi glanced at her in confusion. He had a strong desire to go to the hot springs with Sango and Kagome, for obvious reasons. -Come on, Inuyasha! Don't pull me out of this one!- She thought, pleadingly.  
  
Ashiyuna glanced at Korumi, and only she could see the desperate look in her eyes. -Feh. Idiot! Because you're so damn perverted, you forgot that we change back in hot water, didn't you!? We can't reveal ourselves now!-  
  
"Actually, sorry. We can't." Ashiyuna stated, carefully. "We promised to meet Inuyasha and Miroku soon. They'll probably be upset if we don't meet them." She said, ignoring Korumi's look of displeasure.  
  
"Well, all right then. We can come with you." Kagome said, smiling. "No!" Ashiyuna said quickly. "I mean, um, you two go ahead to the hot springs. We would feel terrible if we interrupted your relaxation." She told them, speaking carefully. When she said that, Kagome and Sango finally agreed to leave them be, and the pairs parted.  
  
---  
  
Korumi turned to Ashiyuna. "Really, Inuyasha, do you have to be so childish?!" She whined. "I mean, you could at least let me--" "IDIOT!" Ashiyuna boomed back, "If you went into those springs, you would change back into a man!" Then, Korumi seemed to just realize that. "These forms are terrible! I mean, being a women as a part of a curse I understand, but changing back it hot water?! Could it not be the other way around?!"  
  
"You're pathetic." Ashiyuna scowled, as they reached the lakeside again. They used the sheath of the tetsusaiga and fire just as they had before, in order to get water hot enough to change them back. Then, Ashiyuna and Korumi became Inuyasha and Miroku once more.  
  
"When I was Ashiyuna, I sensed two jewel shards coming from the western forest." Inuyasha explained, as he was fitting himself into his fire rat kimono. "We should go there and check out the place" He stated. Miroku nodded. "Right. Let's go."  
  
With that, the pair set off to the dark forest.  
  
After a few minutes of traveling, a thought came over Miroku. "Hey Inuyasha?" He asked, curiously. "What?" He uttered, rudely. "If warm water wouldn't have transformed us back, would you have let me go to the hot spring with Sango and Kagome?" He asked, hopefully. Inuyasha stopped, and turned to him.  
  
"Are you kidding?" He asked, smirking. Miroku blinked. "So you mean you would have?" He asked, slightly astounded. "NO!" Inuyasha spat, striking him across the head, and continuing through the forest. Miroku sighed, following him. "Thought not."  
  
A few minutes later, they reached the boundaries of the western forest. It was a rather dark place, and something about it made Inuyasha and Miroku uneasy. As they ventured further into the forest, the number of trees dramatically increased. Something about the air made it rather difficult to breathe in. It was almost pitch black, though on the outside it was still mid day.  
  
After many hours of searching, it became clear to the two companions they were lost. They had given up on finding the jewel shards, and instead sought an exit from this thick green labyrinth. Neither of their missions were accomplished. The darkness grew around them, and in a short time it was almost too dark for Inuyasha to see. As a result, they planned to spend the night there. They didn't have much of a choice, anyway.  
  
Though it was troublesome to get to sleep, they managed, and had a very well rest.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, only to see trees. He was unsure of the time, but the forest most certainly was brighter than it was earlier. Because of this, he assumed that it was morning. The hanyou sat up with his legs crossed, and looked around for Miroku. He was not there.  
  
Figuring that his eyes were playing tricks on him, he blinked a couple of times, then looked around again. No Miroku. Where had that monk gone off to? Before he could give that a second thought, he heard a rustle in the leaves.  
  
Letting out a low growl, he reached for the tetsusaiga, and--what?! The tetsusaiga was missing. The sheath was gone as well! A feeling of suspense swept across him, but then, he heard a familiar masculine voice. It was a voice he had always hated.  
  
"Prepare yourself!" It ordered. "I need to gain my revenge." 


	6. Fight Like A Man

Thank you, reviewers!  
  
Wow, you guys must think that my weakness is puppy eyes XD  
  
Anna Kyoyama: It is perfectly possible for me to _dislike_ Kagome and like Kikyou. I'm sorry if you have a problem with my personal opinion, but please, take it to AIM or e-mail, not a fanfiction review.  
  
AIM/e-mail: Hitsuji Megami(at aol.com)(They won't even let me use the 'at' symbol? Now that's just mean )  
  
Complain away.  
  
somerandomotakuw/nothingbettertodo: Thank you! I am glad that my story is appreciated! And...As for the cliffies...Sorry! I know you all hate them, but it makes my chapters a bit more interesting, ne?  
  
Now, as promised, here is Chapter 6! I hope you like it!  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha knew who the voice belonged to. Now, he had to find where it's owner was. He spun his head in almost every direction, but couldn't find him.  
  
"Up here, stupid!" It growled, irritatingly. Inuyasha's eyes traveled upward, and found his rival standing on a branch in the tree in front of him. He had a katana at his side, and also had claws and fangs. A faint pink glow could be seen coming from each one of his legs. That glow only came from a jewel shard. The hunter had anger in his eyes as he stared down at his prey.  
  
"Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, angrily. With one mighty sweep from his claws, the tree that Kouga was standing in collapsed. When it was down, Kouga was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Looking for me?" A voice behind him asked. Inuyasha quickly spun around. "Nice trick." He called, angrily. "Getting out of that tree so quickly." Kouga chuchked at this. "Not really, inu-koro." He stated. "You're just slow."  
  
"Why you--!" Inuyasha began, but then remembered something of greater importance. "Where's Miroku? and the tetsusaiga?!" He demanded, angrily. Kouga glared at him. "It's not my responsibillity if you loose things." He scowled. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. This is revenge."  
  
Kouga ran at him, with his claws well ready to strike. Inuyasha dodges his attack, though roughly. "What the hell did I do?!" The annoyed hanyou asked. All this did, however, was make Kouga's furiousity grow. "How dare you even ask!" He shouted, running at him again. Once again, Inuyasha doged his attack, though easily this time. He was a bit surprised at how Kouga was acting.  
  
-What the hell did I do?- He repeated, in his head. -What is Kouga so ticked off about?- Inuyasha wondered. He was unable to dwell on that, though, for Kouga came at him once again. Inuyasha made an attempt to dodge, but found himself trapped by trees. Kouga hit this time, and his assult caused the formation of a deep gash in his left arm.  
  
He tried to lift it, but failed. -Damnit...- He thought. This was an extremely frustrating situation he was in. He looked around, but Kouga was gone again. "Where did he--" He began, but then from the behind, Kouga's foot came in contact with Inuyasha's head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
He wearily got back to his feet, with use of his right hand, and looked around. Kouga was gone again. "That's cheap, Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop attacking from the behind and fight me like a man!" Then, however, he was kicked to the ground once more. He brought himself up to his feet again, and was twitching madly.  
  
-If only I could get out of this forest,- Inuyasha mentally plotted, -And out in the open, I could easily take him down!- He figured. -This call for plan B.- Before Kouga was even given the oppurtunity to attack again, Inuyasha turned, and ran.   
  
Kouga chased after him from the trees above. "Come back here, coward!" He hollared.  
  
Kouga's words didn't matter to him now. The thickness of the forest was dying down. He was almost out. Kouga yelled many rude comments, but Inuyasha ignored them all. Yes; he could see it. He could see the light of the exit.  
  
"You're the one who needs to fight like a ma--!" But then, Kouga froze. He had come to the edge of the forest, and in the open was not Inuyasha. It was a human girl. What was going on?  
  
The girl stared at Kouga stubbornedly. They both fell silent, so only the sound of the heavy rain could be heard. Wait...heavy rain?! It was then that Kouga realized that it was raining outside. When they were battling in the forest, the thick trees must have been their cover. Kouga uncomfortably took a step back into the forest.  
  
"What's the matter, Kouga?" The girl asked, with a smirk on her face. "Afraid to fight me without your precious trees hiding you?"  
  
What was this girl saying? It was as though she were--wait a minute...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, astounded. "Yeah!" She shouted back, "What the hell do I look--" Now, it was her turn to notice the rain. She looked up at the sky, then down at herself. "Oh." She said. "Fuck."  
  
---  
  
Ashiyuna sighed, and looked Kouga sternly in the eye. "Okay, so I guess you found out. I have no idea why you're so mad at me, but as you can see, I have enough to fucking worry about! I mean, look at me!"  
  
For a moment Kouga didn't reply. "Heh." He said, finially. "You dare think that as a bother!?" Kouga yelled at him, angrily. Ashiyuna blinked. "What's that supposed to mea--" "I followed you, Inuyasha!" He shouted. "I followed you over the sea!"  
  
Ashiyuna stood there, stunned. With nothing to say, Kouga continued. "I had picked some lovely flowers to give to my woman, but then, I found out that she was traveling with you, over the sea. Determined, I built a raft, and followed you. I arrived not much later than you did. I saw you and that monk friend of yours leaving, and my dear Kagome looked ill. In order to cheer her up, I followed you, and decided to kill you once and for all."  
  
-Wow, that's reassuring.- Ashiyuna thought, sarcastically.  
  
Kouga continued. "On my way, I ran into a stupid demon that I had to destroy, so it slowed me down. Continuing in the direction you two went, I arrived at Jusenkyou. The two of you weren't there, but instead there were two men. They looked drenched, and confused. Then, for some odd reason, they began to yell once they had ooked down. Without warning, they ran in my direction, and knocked me into a spring. Then...then..."  
  
His fist was clenched. Ashiyuna raised an eyebrow. "Then what?" She asked. Kouga glared at her, and didn't answer your question. "It happened because of you, Inuyasha! And now, I'm going to kill you!" He announced.  
  
-Wait...- Ashiyuna thought, -Then it must be the spring that changed Miroku and me into women! Not the jewel shard! And if that's true, then Kouga...-  
  
Ashiyuna sighed. "Sorry, Kouga but I don't feel like fighting you right now." She said. "WHAT?!" Kouga howled. "That's right." Ashiyuna replied, "I'm gonna go. If you really want to fight me, then chase after me." She said, with a shrug. "It's not that hard to do, especially with your speed. Otherwise, I'm leaving." Ashiyuna told him, with a wink. Then, she turned around, and began to walk away.  
  
"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, INUYASHA!!!" Kouga yelled, not moving an inch from his forest shelter. "WE'RE NOT THROUGH!!!"  
  
At this, Ashiyuna stopped, and turned around. "Oh yeah, you're right." She said, smiling. "Silly me! I almost forgot!" Then, she started walking back toward Kouga. She stopped when she was in front of him, though in the rain, and smiled again.  
  
"I still have to find out what happens..." She said, sneakily, "If I do this!"   
  
Using the element of surprise, Ashiyuna quickly positioned herself behind Kouga, and pushed him into the rain. Ashiyuna walked back into the rain, and, as she had expected, Kouga was no longer there.  
  
Ashiyuna looked around for whatever Kouga may have transformed into, and found the answer when he looked down. She let out a short gasp. "Kouga...you're a..." She began, but stopped. The small creature that once once Kouga looked up at him with wide, wide eyes.  
  
"...Meow?" 


	7. Killer Kitty

All right, this is beginning to annoy me. This story is not a battle between Kikyou and Kagome. For those of you who reviewed my anonymously and in all caps expressing your hatred towards Kikyou, please grow up. You have your opinions, I have mine. I don't have a problem with your opinion, but you have a problem with mine. I do like Kikyou better than Kagome. Live with it. That doesn't mean that I hate Kagome, though. Inuyasha likes both of them, so why can't you? Still not satisfied? Fine, then. For what it's worth, I apologize for having my own opinion that seems to be too much for you to understand. This is my final word on Kagome vs. Kikyou. If I get another review like the last two I received, I'm going to remove it. As I said before, please do not complain about this in a review. I gave you my e-mail.  
  
Now, for those of you who actually reviewed my _story_, thank you.  
  
Devil: And you will :)  
  
Baka Bokken: Muwahahaha! I have the first signed review of BakaBokken for the summer of 2004! I feel so special XD  
  
Amai Kitsune: ...You mean you guys found out that Kouga was a cat? Darn! I was so sure you wouldn't get it... haha j/k! Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Miroku and the Tetsusaiga in this chapter. And the question is not _when_ they find out...It's _WILL_ they find-- o.o -shuts up- To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure myself yet...  
  
Alright guys, from now on, as soon as I finish a new chapter I'll post it here. It could be later in the day, or it could be in a week. It's all completely random. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter I promised you. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: For chapter 6 too, because I forgot...heh. I do not own Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, or Lord of the Rings.  
  
----------  
  
Ashiyuna thought for a moment that her eyes were deceiving her, but it was true. Kouga was a cat. An adorable little brown ball of fluff. It just gazed innocently up at Ashiyuna. She couldn't help but smile. -It's so...so...cute!- She thought, not once thinking about how odd it was for her to view something is cute. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile widened. -I want...to touch it!-  
  
So Ashiyuna reached out her right hand to pet the cute little kitty. Bad idea. Once her had was jest about to pet the cat's soft, fluffy head, the cat opened it's mouth, and chomped hard.  
  
Ashiyuna froze. She let out a shrill, high pitched scream, and began to try to shake the cat off. It didn't work. It's teeth remained firmly sunk into her hand. Ashiyuna got up and ran to the forest, still screaming. swinging her arm quickly, she caused the cat to crash against a tree, and drop to the ground. Ashiyuna ran back a great distance away from the cat, glaring at it angrily.  
  
Now, the cat looked in pain. It looked up at her, sadly. Ashiyuna's eyes softened. She sighed, and took a cautious step towards the cat. "Now listen, Kouga..." She said, as she continued walking towards him. "I know you may be bitter, but enough's enough. You've got to know when to qui--" Ashiyuna stopped talking, for by the time she was within a foot of the kitten, its eyed dropped that pleading look, and put on an angry one. The kitten smirked, and spread out it's mighty kitty claws.  
  
Ashiyuna blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "Fuck."  
  
Kouga pounced up at Ashiyuna, and created a numerous amount of claw marks on her face. "Ow Ow OWWW!" Ashiyuna howled in pain. Then, the cat began to attack. No mercy.  
  
It bit on her legs, scratched up her clothing, clawed her arms. Ashiyuna couldn't avoid any of these attacks, because the kitten had two jewel shards, making is extremely fast. This kitty meant business.  
  
-Damnit!- Ashiyuna thought, angrily. -If I had the Tetsusaiga, this wouldn't be so fucking hard!- She clenched her teeth but then realized something. -No...the Tetsusaiga no good! I'm a human is this form! Damnit...! I wouldn't even need the Tetsusaiga if I get doused with hot water! This is so stupid!-  
  
The cat charged at her, and gave her a headbutt in the stomach. Ashiyuna clutched her stomach in pain, and knelt over slightly. She coughed a couple of times, but did not get a chance to prepare herself for the cat's next attack. It jumped at Ashiyuna, and sank it's teeth into her left arm.  
  
Ashiyuna screamed in pain, and dropped to her knees with closed eyes. The rain was gone now. She held off from screaming again, and opened an eye to look at the cat, still biting into her arm. This was pushing it.  
  
She threw her right hand at the cat, and grabbed it by the tail. She pulled it off of her, even though it was very painful doing so. The cat hissed and made many failed attempts to claw Ashiyuna. She had her right arm extended in front of her, so the cat couldn't touch her. Ashiyuna stared at it, twitching madly.  
  
"What the hell was all of that?!" She demanded, shaking the cat back and forth by the tail. "WELL?!" She demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha!" a voice yelled, from behind her. Ashiyuna twitched, and said, "Inuyasha? Who ever could that be?" "No, Inuyasha! It's okay; it's me!" the voice said. Ashiyuna turned to look at the person, and it was "Miroku!!!" Ashiyuna yelled. "Tuh...Tetsusaiga?!"  
  
It was true. There stood Miroku, holding the Tetsusaiga in one hand, and it's sheath in the other. Ashiyuna stomped up to him. Miroku blinked. "Wow. What happened? You look terrible. And your face is all scratched up."  
  
"Wha..." Ashiyuna repeated, "WHAT HAPPENED?! I'll tell you what the hell happened! You and the Tetsusaiga disappeared, and the forest and the rain and the cat--!" "Calm down!" Miroku said, blinking. "I don't understand a word you're saying. can you give a better explanation?"  
  
"You're the one who needs to explain!" Ashiyuna shouted. "Where the hell did you--!" "Oh, you mean this morning?" Miroku asked, blinking. "Yes, this morning!!" She yelled back. "Well," Miroku said, "when I woke up, a demon had just grabbed your sword. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't move, and the demon began to run. I chased after it, and destroyed it. Apparently it was working for Naraku. It had a jewel shard, too! By the way, here you go."  
  
Miroku held out the sheath of the Tetsusaiga. "It's warm water." He said. Ashiyuna was still holding the cat away from her. "Dump it on me," She demanded, "but not the cat!"  
  
Miroku blinked. "Why not?" He asked, as he did what Ashiyuna had instructed, and poured the water over her head. "Because," Inuyasha said, with a smirk, "Cats hate water."  
  
"Huh. Well, I guess that makes sense." Miroku shrugged. "Hey, what's up with the cat, anyway?" He asked, curiously. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Inuyasha grinned. "In the forest, I met some stupid demon. I would've been able to kill it easily if I had the Tetsusaiga, but I didn't. I had to lure it out in the open so I'd have a better chance at killing it. Once I got it out far enough, I caused it to disappear using my bare hands." He said, proudly. This was not a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.  
  
"Wow." Miroku said. "As a human girl?" He asked, "You'd better believe it!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well, after that, I found this cat. It's wild, so it tried to attack me..." He said, with a small sigh. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that would explain the scratches and bite marks?" He asked. "Yes." Inuyasha replied, with a twitch.  
  
"Anyway, it's still acting really fierce. But, since it's so cute, I've decided to keep it." He said. Miroku blinked, confused. "You're sure about this?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Hold him while I take care of my sword, will you?" Inuyasha said, and Miroku took the cat. It seemed to be trying with all of it's might to get free.  
  
"It's a stray all right..." Miroku muttered, as Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga by his side. Then, he grabbed the cat around the back, and the two began to head off.  
  
---  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, happily. "Sango and I finally got to meet Ashiyuna any Korumi." She said. Miroku smiled. "What do you think of them?" He asked. "They're nice people, from what I gathered." Sango stated. "It's a pity that they had to leave. They said that they had to meet you two..." she added, rather suspiciously.  
  
"Well...it was important!" Inuyasha said, defensively. "Oh really?" Kagome asked, as suspicion grew in her voice as well. "Like what?"  
  
"N-None of your business!" Inuyasha stammered. Would they just drop it already?! He was desperately hoping for a subject change. Remarkably, it came.  
  
"Hey, is that a kitten?!" Kagome squealed suddenly, once she noticed what Inuyasha was holding. Inuyasha paused. "A cat, yes." He nodded.  
  
"How cute!" Kagome exclaimed, and reaching her hands forward took the cat from his hand. "H-Hey!" Inuyasha began, but Kagome didn't seem to pay attention. She hugged the cat very closely against her chest, right in between her breasts.  
  
Miroku blinked. Was that cat blushing?  
  
Inuyasha twitched. For some reason, this greatly annoyed him. He moved his hand forward to yank the cat out of Kagome's hands, but the cat, who wanted to stay by Kagome, had extended its claws into her shirt. When Inuyasha pulled, the cat's claws dug into her skin.  
  
"Ow ow OWWW! SIT!" She screamed. Inuyasha's necklace glowed, and he was sent face first into the dirt. "Damnit, Kagome!" He yelled, as he raised his head to get up.  
  
"Sit!" She yelled again. "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!!!"  
  
In result of that, Inuyasha was forced to the ground twenty times in a row. Twenty-one, if you could the first one.  
  
"You immature, selfish JERK!" She yelled, angrily. Inuyasha got up, twitching. "What the hell did I--!" "SIT!"  
  
THUD  
  
Kagome looked down at the cat, and softly stroked his head. It purred softly. "I'll take care of you." Kagome said, kindly. "Since _some_ people I know could _never_ handle such responsibility." She added harshly, with a cold glare at Inuyasha.  
  
"Now then..." She looked down at the cat. "You need a name. Hm..." She began to think, but then snapped her fingers happily. "I know!" She exclaimed. "Neko-chan!"  
  
"Neko-chan?" Miroku asked, blinking. "How do you figure that?" "'Neko' as in 'Cat,' and 'chan' for 'little.'" Kagome explained.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Sango asked, just realizing something, "Didn't you say earlier that you were going to got back home for a few days?" Then, Kagome suddenly gasped. "You're right!" She said, "I have to take a test in math! It'll be a major grade! Omigosh, I have to go home and study!" She panicked, as she thrust Neko-chan into Sango's arms. "Take care of him for me!" She said, as she began to run off.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as he got up and grabbed Kagome's arm. "No way! You're staying right--!" "Inuyasha, sit."  
  
THUD  
  
"Sorry guys! I'll see you in a few days; bye!" With that, she ran off. Miroku sighed. "Well, we'll just have to hang out in Kaede's village for a few days." He said, shrugging. "Right, Inuyasha?" He added. No response. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, blinking.  
  
"Ugh...Frodo Baggins...the one ring to rule them all...?"  
  
Miroku blinked, confused. "Inuyasha, what is this nonsense you're talking about? Are you feeling all right?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha twitched, for he had gotten out of his temporary daze. "DO I FUCKING LOOK ALL RIGHT?!" He yelled, angrily. Miroku smiled. "Good. you're acing perfectly normal." He said. Inuyasha twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?!" He spat. "Nothing, nothing at all." He replied.   
  
"Come on, let's go to Kaede's village." Sango said, and they all set off as night arrived.


	8. It's Called 'China'

I just finished chapter 8, so...here you go! But first, some of my responses, as usual.  
  
shippofan09: If you want me to R & R your stories, you're going to have to log in so I know your ff screen name.  
  
Shamanic Destiny: I meant that I would remove the review, not the story. I have no intention whatsoever of taking this down!  
  
Amai Kitsune: Yes, I have! I actually was thinking about Azumanga Daioh when I was writing that part. (Just to be on the safe side...I don't own Azumanga Daioh! )  
  
Sabster: Thank you! Yes, I was originally going to have him names 'K-chan,' but Neko-chan seemed to make more sense, so I changed it at the last minute.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2  
  
Oh, by the way, by the time I put up chapter nine I'll show you a few pictures that I drew of Ashiyuna! What I imagine her to look like, anyway...I'm not the best drawer, but I'm defiantly not the worst, so...yeah.  
  
----------  
  
A soft breeze was present around the hut. It would occasionally gain the strength to blow the mat over the entrance about an inch or two, but that was it. The music of crickets roamed throughout the night, and all was dark.  
  
Inside the hut was a demon slayer, a half demon, a human, a demon cat, and a perfectly normal cat(In some sense anyway), all sleeping silently. Well, almost all of them.  
  
The cat's eyes slowly opened, and looked around at everyone. They all appeared to be asleep. The cat got up, and walked silently towards the door. Success! He had made it outside.  
  
He began a quickly sprint out of the village, until he got into the forest of Inuyasha. From there, he headed in the general direction of the river. Then, however, he was picked up. Confused, he glanced up at his new captor. It was a little girl in a dirty looking kimono. She was actually quite cute. Especially compared to the green toad-like creature next to her.  
  
"Look! I found a kitty!" The child exclaimed happily, as she cuddled with it.  
  
Then, suddenly and without warning, she raised Neko-chan in the air, and then lowered him back down. "It's a boy kitty!" She exclaimed, happily. Neko-chan had an alarming expression on his kitty face. He felt violated.  
  
"Hm...I'm gonna name you..."She murmured, thinking. "Oooh! I know! Fuzzy!" She announced. "Rin!" The toad croaked, angrily. "Lord Sesshomaru would never allow such a beast to accompany us!"  
  
"But...but Jakeeeeennn!" She begged in a pouty voice. "No buts!" Jaken replied, and grabbed 'Fuzzy.' Then, he pointed his staff downward at Neko-chan. A small red ball of energy formed inside the mouth of the figure of the old man's head. "Things like this should just be--!"  
  
"Hey!" A voice yelled, as two trees fell, revealing a hanyou wearing a red fire rat kimono. "That's my cat."  
  
Jaken froze in fear. "It's Inuyasha!" He stammered, nervously. Neko-chan hopped away from Jaken, and tried to take off, but Inuyasha was too fats for him. Soon enough, Inuyasha had the cat in his hand instead. Then, he looked at Jaken, and smirked.  
  
"You weren't just about to harm him by any chance, were you?" He asked. "N-no! Of course not!" Jaken replied. Neko-chan hissed, as if to say 'Bullshit!'  
  
Inuyasha glanced to his side at a fairly large tree. Yes. That would do. He walked over to it, set down the cat, and with one hand he drew the tree from it's firm place in the ground, and threw it at Jaken. Before the toad knew it, he was crushed.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Neko-chan again, and then wordlessly sped away, towards the river.  
  
---  
  
"So, you tried to run off?" In that form?" Inuyasha asked, and of course Neko-chan didn't reply. "Idiot." He muttered, and reached for the Tetsusaiga. The cat squirmed around in his arms and dug its claws into his skin, trying to get free. "Will you cut that out?!" He spat, and drew the sword. Instead of trying to slash him, as the cat imagined, he threw it on the ground.  
  
Then, he set Neko-chan on the ground, and walked over to the river with the sheath, and used it to scoop up water. Then, he gathered a few sticks and leaves, and put then in a small pile. After many failed attempts, he finally managed to get a fire started, and heated up the water.  
  
"Now Kouga," Inuyasha said warningly, as he held the sheath, "I'll change you back, but you have to promise not to attack me. We're both cursed, and Miroku is too. We should at least try to work together. Don't you agree?" He asked. Neko-chan hesitated, but then nodded.  
  
Inuyasha turned the sheath upside-down, and the warm water pouted over Neko-chan's head. Then, the cat transformed into Kouga. As soon as he transformed, Inuyasha threw a long black cloak at him, and he caught it. Kouga put on the cloak, and it covered his full body save his face, for he had kept the hood down.  
  
"It was the springs, Inuyasha." Kouga explained. "They have the power to turn people into an animal or switch genders. That is because people drowned in them. You fell in the spring of drowned girl. I fell into the spring of drowned cat. If we can go back to that place--" He said, but Inuyasha interrupted him. "Kagome called it China."  
  
Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "If we can go back to _China_, and find the spring of drowned man, then we can change back to our original forms." He finished.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha blinked. "Wow! That's easy!" He exclaimed. "But...if that's the case..." He pondered aloud, "Then why haven't you gone back there yourself?" the hanyou asked, blinking.  
  
"I've tried..." Kouga murmured, glancing downward. "But the number of demons in that sea has greatly encased since I have returned. In the skies, too. We probably have Naraku to thank for that..." He finished. "Demons? Big deal! Is the big bad wolf leader afraid of some little demons?" He asked, tauntingly.  
  
"Shut up, idiot!" He yelled, angrily. "Tell me, inu-koro, if a demon breaks your boat, what would happen to it? It would sink, that's what! And, in case you didn't know, that water is cold!"  
  
Inuyasha paused, with a sort of 'Oh, I get it now!' expression. Then, he clenched his fist. "So you see," Kouga explained, "there's not a damn thing we can do about it. Now, I'm leaving. If you tell anybody besides that monk about my...you know, transformation, then I'll tell Kagome about yours." He threatened.  
  
"How did you know that Kagome didn't know?" Inuyasha asked, curiously. Kouga laughed. "Actually, that was just a guess, but thanks for telling me! Later, inu-koro!" He said, and ran off. Inuyasha twitched, but then smirked. "So I'll see you later then, Fuzzy!"  
  
Kouga stopped.  
  
---  
  
Sango sat up in her futon, rubbing her eyes. Then, she stretched out her arms, and yawned. Gazing around the room, she say that Miroku was asleep, and Inuyasha was sitting against the wall, staring at her. Sango blinked. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He asked, coldly. Sango blinked again.  
  
"Why is your face bleeding?"  
  
Inuyasha twitched. It was true; dark red blood oozed down his face on the right side. "Head injury. Long story."  
  
"Well, as long as we have a few days, we should probably get you healed up, seeing how terrible your condition is." Miroku said, calmly. Both Inuyasha and Sango were taken by surprise. "How long have you been awake?!" They shot. Miroku blinked. "Quite a while now, actually. Why do you ask?"  
  
The two of them stared at him. He blinked again. "What?" He asked. "Were you awake long enough to stop Neko-chan from getting away?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Oh, he got away? Pity... Lady Kagome won't be too pleased about this." He sighed. Inuyasha stared out the window dully. "I have a feeling that we'll end up finding it again." He murmured.  
  
"Well, in the meantime," Miroku said, as he got up and knelt next to Inuyasha, observing his left arm, "we'll take care of your wounds." "What wounds?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm telling you, it's nothing! I'm a demon! Injuries like this are just--OWWWW!" He howled, for while Inuyasha had been ranting, Miroku poked his left arm with the end of his staff.  
  
"So you do need help." Miroku stated. Inuyasha twitched. "Don't say it like that!" He shouted, defensively. "Inuyasha, please stop yelling." Miroku said, calmly. This made Inuyasha upset. "I'LL YELL ALL THE HELL I--!"  
  
He stopped yelling, for Miroku had nudged his arm yet again with the end of his staff.  
  
It was very difficult, but Miroku and Sango finally managed to bandage up all of his injuries. Inuyasha barely cooperated, and during the whole operation muttered angrily about abuse.  
  
---  
  
Kouga muttered angrily to himself as he trudged through the mountainous area where that lead to his tribe. His eyes were on the ground, and he looked half furious, half embarrassed -That damn inu-koro! How dare he insult me like that!- He thought.  
  
When he reached the waterfall that hid his cave entrance, he froze. Kouga backed away a few steps, cautiously. "No..." He murmured, "Goddamnit no!"  
  
"Hey Kouga!" A wolf demon asked, as he emerged from the waterfall. "Is something wrong?" Another one asked, as it followed.  
  
"Ginta, Hakkaku, I'm gonna have to leave..." He muttered. They blinked. "Why?" Ginta asked. "Come on!" Hakkaku said, "Let's go in the cave!"  
  
Together, Ginta and Hakkaku practically forced Kouga through the waterfall. When they appeared on the other side, however, Kouga wasn't there. The two wolf demons looked around, curiously. "Kouga?" Hakkaku asked, and peeked his head out of the waterfall. "He's not there." He said, turning to Ginta.  
  
Ginta shrugged. "Oh well. Let him do what he wants." He said, and that was that.  
  
---  
  
About three minutes later, Neko-chan(or Fuzzy) was speeding through the forest, being chased by a large boar demon. The demon had already cut a gash that was fairly large for a cat in its front leg.  
  
-Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn!- He thought, as he ran without looking back. -Where the hell am I going?- He wondered, but his feet continued on. They led him straight to Kaede's village, where he tripped over a rock on the ground. The demon let out a mighty yell, and gained on Neko-chan. Neko-chan closed his eyes tightly. This was the end.  
  
But, somehow, the end didn't come. Instead, he heard a loud thud. Something heavy hand hit the ground. Curious, he opened his eyes, and peeked behind him. The boar demon was dead, and lying on its side. Standing next to it was a figure clad in a red kimono.  
  
-Damn...I'm back to where I started...I should get out of here before...- But by now, the wound in his leg began to take effect, and he passed out. 


	9. Cat Nip

Yay! I finished chapter nine! And...yeah. I'm done celebrating. Now, onto ten! D

Fanfiction.net won't let me give you the link to the pictures, so...I guess I'll have to find another way to show you... hm...

Anyway, that's about it. Chapter nine, folks. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2  
  
----------  
  
"Kagome!" Her friends exclaimed, running towards her. Kagome stopped walking and turned around, for she was curious as to who called her name. Once she saw her three friends, she smiled. "Hey guys!" She waved, and waited for them to reach her.  
  
"You're back! So does that mean it's gone?" Ayumi asked, curiously. Kagome blinked. "What's gone?" She questioned. "Your lung cancer, of course!" Yuka and Eri boomed.  
  
"Lung...cancer?" Kagome repeated, blinking again. -Grandpa must be getting desperate...- She thought, and sighed again. Then, she smiled. "Yep!" Kagome exclaimed, happily. "You see, they found it before it got too bad, and they removed it all! I'm really lucky." She finished.  
  
Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were quite surprised, and their expressions showed it. "Can we see the scars?" Eri asked, excitedly. Kagome sweatdropped. "Scars?"  
  
"Yeah!" Yuka said, "The scars from the operation!" All three of them now were staring at her eagerly. "Well..." She murmured, "I really don't think I'd feel comfortable showing them off." She stated, closing the topic. "Hey, what do I have to make up as far as schoolwork goes?" Kagome asked, hoping that it wasn't too terrible.  
  
Eri was the one who responded to her question. "In Math we're going over the quadratic formula, and our test is this Thursday. Today in Science, we're dissecting frogs and filling out some sort of chart for what part is where inside of it, and next week we'll have a test. In English, you're going to have to make up two essays. One about someone you care about, like your mother or friend or boyfriend, and one about fantasy creatures and if you believe in them, like dragons or demons. That's about all the work, I think. We haven't done anything special in History; just studying Feudal Japan." She finished, finally.  
  
Kagome sighed. -Great. I really don't want to make up all of that...not to mention dissecting frogs! That's gross!-  
  
Suddenly, Kagome leaned over slightly, clutching her stomach, and coughed. She continued coughing, and her friends quickly became concerned and repeatedly asked if she was all right. Kagome replied between coughs. "Not -- feeling -- good -- have to -- go -- home."   
  
With that, she walked away, still coughing. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that her friends were out of sight. They were. She straightened up and stopped coughing. Then, she sprinted the rest of the way home.  
  
-I probably shouldn't be doing this...- She thought, -but while I'm shard hunting, I'm sure I'll find time to do the English essays. I could bring my Math book to study the quadratic formula, and I already know Feudal Japan pretty well. If I put it like that, the only real thing I'm skipping is Science, right?-  
  
When she arrived back home, she emptied her backpack save her Math book, a few pencils, and her English journal. Then, she got a few goodies from her room that she had bought for Inuyasha and the others, and shoved them into her bag, filling it up.  
  
Once that was done, she headed outside, and hopped into the well.  
  
---  
  
"I'm telling you, it was the chicken!" Inuyasha shouted, angrily.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Neko-chan were all inside Kaede's hut. Inuyasha argued with Miroku, as the rest of them watched.  
  
"It was the egg, Inuyasha." Miroku said, calmly. "Chicken!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"How did this fight get started again?" Sango asked in a whisper to Shippou. "I don't know." Shippou replied, shrugging. Sango blinked as they argued on. "Inuyasha's sure putting in a lot of effort for something so pointless..."  
  
"For the last time, Miroku, it's the--!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Kagome said cheerfully as she walked into the hut and took a seat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked. Miroku smiled. "Welcome back, Kagome! But...didn't you say you wouldn't return until two days from now?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome murmured, "but that's okay. We're not doing anything interesting in school anyway." She shrugged.  
  
Shippou blinked, eyeing Kagome backpack. "What's in your bag, Kagome?" He asked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" She said, as she removed it from her back, and sat it down beside her. "I brought you all back something!"  
  
So she opened the bag, and reached inside. "Inuyasha, this is for you." She said, handing him a bag of potato chips and a cup of ramen. "You have to add hot water to the cup first, but not too much." She told him. "Thanks, Kagome." He replied, as he got up and headed outside with the cup to get warm water.  
  
"Here you go, Shippou." She said, as she handed him a small box of pocky. "All right!" He exclaimed happily, as he opened it. "Thanks, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome nodded with a smile, and then turned to Sango and Miroku. "Here you go." She said, and handed them each a plastic bottle with some sort or clear, fizzy liquid inside. Sango blinked. "What is this?" She asked. "Sprite remix." Kagome replied. "Try some! It's really good. Oh--and Miroku, I have something else for you." She said. Miroku blinked. "Hm?"  
  
Kagome tossed something to him and he caught it, curious as to what it was. He looked down at it as it sat in his hand. It was something in the shape of a cube, but each side had nine little square stickers on them that were an assortment of the colors red, orange, green, blue, white, and yellow. The stickers had three by three rows on each of the six sides of the cube.  
  
"What is this strange device?" Miroku questioned. Kagome giggled. "It's a game. A bit of a puzzle, too. Here." She held out her hand towards him, and he placed the cube in it. Then, Kagome held it up slightly, and shifted one of the rows that was vertically on the side. Then, she shifted a row that was horizontally on the side.  
  
"See these colors? The object of the game is to get them all on their right sides. So one side is all red, another is all orange, another all yellow, the next all blue, and all green, and all white." She explained, and handed it back to Miroku. He stared down at it, looking interested. "Fascinating..." He mumbled, and began his attempt to solve this three dimensional puzzle.  
  
Inuyasha walked back inside with his cup of ramen, which was liquid now, and began to wolf it down. Speaking of wolf...  
  
"I got something for Neko-chan, too!" Kagome exclaimed. Then, out of her bag, she pulled out a small, blue plastic ball, with a few small holes in it. Inuyasha blinked. "Whassat?" He asked, with his mouth full of ramen. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Kagome scolded, but then turned to Neko-chan and smiled.  
  
"Here you go." She said, as she put the ball in front of him. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked, once he had swallowed his ramen. "It's called cat nip." Kagome explained. "Most cats love it--even Buyo!"  
  
Neko chan eyed the ball suspiciously. He gave it a small push with one of his paws, and it rolled about an inch. As it rolled, out of one of the small holes fell some sort of odd powder. Neko-chan lowered his head slightly, and sniffed it.  
  
---  
  
Once Inuyasha finished his ramen, he let out a sigh, as if saying 'I was in heaven.'  
  
"So, Kagome," He said, turning to look at her, "now that you're back, let's go find jewel shards!" This was more of a demand than a suggestion.  
  
"Sure." Kagome replied. "We're all ready, right?" She asked, and looked around. She noticed that something was missing...but what? Then, it hit her. She gasped. "Where's Neko-chan?!" She asked, alarmingly.  
  
The whole group hurried outside, and they didn't have to go far. The cat was in front of the hut, playing with the blue ball, and looking very happy. Inuyasha blinked, curiously -Kouga?-  
  
Now, Neko chan began to play with it in a way that an adorable little kitten would play with yarn. Kagome and Sango's eyes sparked. "Kawaii..." They murmured dreamily together.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, was more thrilled than excited. -What is in that stuff?!- He pondered. He didn't know, but at any rate, it was probably best that he kept it away from Kouga--for his own good. So, Inuyasha walked quickly up to him and snatched away the ball of cat nip.  
  
Neko-chan stopped, and looked up at Inuyasha, angrily. Inuyasha froze. He had just realized that taking this away from the cat who nearly killed him before wasn't a good idea.  
  
---  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry about your hand, but what do you expect from a stray?" Kagome asked. "Feh." He muttered.  
  
The group had just set off to search for jewel shards. Neko-chan was in Kagome's arms, and holding the ball of cat nip between his paws. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and was looking off in the distance. Sango was riding Kirara, who had changed into her demon form once they set off. Shippou was sitting on Miroku's shoulder eating pocky, while Miroku was battling the cube, which was easier said than done.  
  
Much easier said.


	10. Come

Okay, I'm sorry, but I don't think I could give you guys the link...but, if you still want to see my pictures of Ashiyuna, then just e-mail me, okay? My address should be in my profile.  
  
Amai Kitsune: Yeah, I have the Azumanga Daioh box set. The series is great. And as for the Kouga/cat nip thing, you'll just have to wait and find out. It wouldn't spoil much if I told you, but still. Oh, and if you thought Rin was hilarious is that chapter...Let's just say that Chapter ten shouldn't disappoint you.  
  
hi!!: Yeah, I wasn't exactly sure what is was called, but thanks for the correction.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2  
  
----------  
  
"Sit!"  
  
THUD  
  
"Damnit, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, as he got up. Kagome gave him a harsh glare. "Stop trying to pull Neko-chan's tail, you jerk! Just leave him alone!" She ordered. "Feh. Whatever." He muttered in reply.  
  
About an hour later, they still had no luck. -This is so stupid.- Inuyasha though. -I could do a better job sensing the jewel if I was Ashiyuna.-  
  
As if reading his mind, Miroku took this opportunity to say, "Perhaps we should split up. Inuyasha and I could go to the town nearby and possibly gather some rumors about the sacred jewel, and the rest of you can resume your search." He finished. "Yeah," Sango replied, "good idea."  
  
So Inuyasha and Miroku disconnected from the group, and headed towards the village. At least, that's the direction they went at first. Once they were out of the other's sight, they changed directions, and went to the river. Once they arrived, Inuyasha walked up to the edge of it, preparing to jump in. Before he got, the chance, however, Miroku pushed him.  
  
Ashiyuna rose from the surface, spitting out water. "What the hell was that for?!" She yelled up at him. Miroku smiled. "You've done it many times to me, you know. I think it's about time I get some revenge." He said, plainly. "Why you..." Then, Ashiyuna tackled Miroku to the ground.  
  
"Hey, why did you do that?! You got me all wet!" Korumi yelled, angrily. Ashiyuna got up, smirking. "Revenge, remember?"  
  
Korumi sighed, and got to her feet as well. "You know, Kagome was right. You really are a jerk." She stated, simply. "Shut up." Ashiyuna ordered. Then, she gave a small tug on her rosary beads. "If it weren't for these damn things, I'd have gotten that damn cat away from her."   
  
"Why? What's so important about that cat?" Korumi asked, blinking. "I'll tell you--no, I'll _show_ you later." Ashiyuna replied, messing around with the beads.  
  
"They won't come off, you know." Korumi said, as she watched her. "Isn't it only Kagome or Kaede could take them off?" She asked. "Yeah. Why is that?" Ashiyuna murmured, more to herself then to Korumi. Korumi shrugged. "I don't know. They're both priestesses, I guess."  
  
There was no reply. Korumi gave Ashiyuna a curious glance, and raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha?" She asked. "Say that last part again." Ashiyuna ordered. "Hm? Probably because they're both priestess. And human, for that matter." Korumi said.  
  
Ashiyuna looked down at her beads. Kagome was a priestess. She could sense jewel shards, and use the sacred arrow. But then again, so could she. Did that make her...?  
  
She took a deep breath, and grabbed the beads firmly with her two hands. Then, she began to raise them. Past her neck, past her nose, past her hair, and right over her head. Then, she looked at the beads that sat in her hand, and felt around her neck. They were gone.  
  
She formed a fist around the beads, and her mouth slowly formed a smirk. Yes.  
  
Korumi hesitated. "That's great, Inuyasha...just put them back on before you drench yourself with hot water..." She said, carefully. "Are you kidding?! Of course I won't!" She replied, happily, and threw the beads into the river. Korumi held out a hand for them, a bit surprised, but then sighed, giving up.  
  
"All right, Ashiyuna, but you may end up regretting that..." Korumi murmured. "Regretting it? Ha! Yeah, right! Why the hell would I miss being thrown to the ground every thirty seconds?"  
  
Korumi sighed. "True...Well, if you say so." She said, shrugging. "Anyway, let's go looking for the jewel." Korumi suggested. "Yeah, c'mon." Ashiyuna replied, and began to lead them away.  
  
---  
  
About an hour later, those beads resurfaced. But this time, they were in the hands of a little girl. It was the same girl who had given Neko-chan the name Fuzzy. This time, however, it was not only the toad who was with her. There was a very tall dog demon, and next to him was a creature with four legs and two heads.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Look what I found! Isn't it pretty?" Rin asked, running up to him, and holding up the beads.  
  
"Throw them back, Rin." He silently commanded. Rin's eyes suddenly became watery. "But...but...but Sesshomaru-samaaa!" She whined, as though she were about to cry.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Throw them back." He ordered. Rin slowly walked back to the river, sniffing. She glanced over her shoulder, and found that Sesshomaru was now looking in a different direction. Then, she put on a little devilish smile, and held back the urge to giggle.  
  
Slowly, she crept closer, until she was on the other side of Et Un(I think that's what their steed is called...). Then, she raised her hands, and put them on the creatures back, and used them to raise herself up, and sit on it's back. Then, she began to stand up, and turn around to see Sesshomaru's back about six inches from her. Rin smiled, spread out the beads, and raised them in a circle above his head.  
  
He would probably get mad at her for this, but it was too late to turn back now. She released the beads from her grasp, and they fell down over Sesshomaru's head and onto his neck. Rin quickly got off of Et Un, and ran about six feet from him before turning to look at him again. Sesshomaru turned around. They had eye contact.  
  
"Rin, I thought I told you to throw them away." He said, plainly. "Come on, Sesshomaru-sama! They look pretty on you!" She giggled. But, about half way through her comment, the beads around Sesshomaru's neck glowed light pink. He suddenly found himself sprinting as quickly as he could, even leaving an afterimage, towards Rin. Then, he stopped when he was no less than three inches from her.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything. What had just happened? He had lost control of his own body for a brief moment! Why?  
  
Rin, meanwhile, began to cower in fear. "P-please, Sesshomaru-sama, don't be mad! I just wanted you to look pretty!" She said in a small voice, defending herself. Sesshomaru was still confused, though. He looked down at the beads, grabbed hold of them, and pulled them off. The problem was, they wouldn't come off. They just glowed with the same pink light they had before, preventing him from removing them. Then, he tried shooting some acid from his hands, to break them. No good. They wouldn't come off.  
  
"Rin, where exactly did you find these?" He asked, calmly. Rin pointed to the river. "In there." She told him. Sesshomaru walked up to the edge, and looked down in it. He scanned the floor, but all he could see was rocks and sand.  
  
"Why don't you go in?" Rin asked, giggling. "It's nice and cool!"  
  
"That will not be necessary, Rin." He replied, turning around to look at her. Rin sighed. "Come on, Sesshomaru-sama, swimming is fun!"  
  
Before he could reply, it happened again. The beads around his neck glowed light pink, and he darted towards Rin again, just as he did before. "Sesshomaru-samaa!" She whined, "Stop doing that! You're scaring me!"  
  
Sesshomaru just stood there, still confused. It was the beads. They glowed before he ran towards Rin. Sesshomaru turned around, and walked about ten feet away. "Rin," He said, "repeat yourself word by word. Pause for a few seconds between each word." He ordered.  
  
"All right." Rin said, nodding, and trying to remember what she had said earlier. "Why -- Don't -- You -- Go -- In -- It -- Is -- Nice -- And -- Cool -- Come --"  
  
It happened again, and Sesshomaru found himself right in front of Rin. He stared down at her. Rin blinked. "C...Come?" She tried. The beads glowed light pink, but nothing happened this time. Sesshomaru angrily began to walk away.  
  
"H-hey! Wait! What did I do? Please come back!" She called. And he did. Because it happened yet again. Rin blinked. "Come." She repeated. Then, she put on a wide smile. "Come!" She smiled even wider. "Come come come come come! Isn't that necklace great, Sesshomaru-sama?! Now you'll never have to leave me!"  
  
Sesshomaru twitched. "Yeah...Just...Great..." 


	11. Scary, Maybe?

Yay! I love you, reviewers!(No, not in that way XP) I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter. Wow. Chapter eleven is a long one. Don't ask if I'll keep up these long chapters...I'll try, but I just stop when it feels about right to do so.  
  
owlman114: Inuyasha's beads react to the word 'sit' said by Kagome. That's because that is what Kagome chose as her command word. Rin unknowingly chose her command word, 'come.' Notice that they're both dog commands, and how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both dogs? Well, when Kagome orders Inuyasha to sit, he does what dogs do when they're told that. They sit(even though he's slammed into the ground...but that's besides the point). And when Rin orders Sesshomaru to come, he goes to his master(Isn't that a nice way to put it XD). Does that clear it up for you? Sorry, I'm terrible at explaining things...  
  
Anyway, here is chapter eleven. Read and possibly review, please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2  
  
----------   
  
Sesshomaru was looking down at the beads around his neck. He had seen them before, but where? After a few minutes, it came to him. Inuyasha. He had worn these.  
  
"Rin, stay here with Jaken. I have to go take care of something. Do not leave this place. And, more importantly, do _not_ summon me back. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru stated. Rin nodded. "Mmm Hmm" She replied.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, glancing down at the toad. "Yes, My Lord?" He asked, looking up at him. "Do not allow Rin to leave or say the word 'come.' If you do, there will be severe punishment." Sesshomaru told him. "Yes, My Lord!" Jaken replied.  
  
Then, Sesshomaru walked away.  
  
---  
  
"This is pointless!" Ashiyuna said. She and Korumi were in the village, and not finding any jewel shards or hearing any rumors. "Let's just go get hot water and wait for Kagome and the others." Korumi suggested. "Right." Ashiyuna replied, with a nod.  
  
Later, they finally met up at the village. "Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling. "So, did you come across any interesting rumors?" She asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha replied, shaking his head. This village has nothing. Let's get out of here." He said, and they all left.  
  
---  
  
The next place they could be found in was a small clearing in the forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree, and Miroku was next to him. Everyone else was enjoying a picnic that Kagome had set up.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. "You're playing with that square again? Haven't you solved the puzzle by now?" He asked. Miroku said nothing, but merely shook his head. Inuyasha blinked. "Aren't you supposed to be smart?" He asked.  
  
"It's much more difficult then it looks, Inuyasha." Miroku replied, not even bothering to look up at him. "Feh." He replied. "Whatever."  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Are you ready to give me that damn cat yet?!" He called, glancing down at her. Kagome looked up at him, a little angrily. "Inuyasha! Leave Neko-chan alone!" She said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No! Just give him to me!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Fine! Come down and try to get him!" She replied. Inuyasha blinked. "Why should I?!" He asked, standing up.  
  
"If you won't come down on your own," She said, "then I'll help you. Sit."  
  
THUD  
  
Inuyasha had fallen face first in the ground. Wait. What? He quickly sat up, and looked down at his neck. No beads. Then what caused him to...  
  
Quickly, He looked up in the tree, glaring. Miroku looked down at him, and grinned. Inuyasha twitched. "Why that damn...I'll get you for that, monk!" He yelled, and leaped up at him.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
THUD  
  
"Humph!" Kagome said, crossing her arms as she looked at Inuyasha. "Serves him right!" Meanwhile, Sango didn't look at Inuyasha but rather what lie next to him. "Miroku, isn't that your staff on the ground?" She asked, blinking.  
  
Miroku looked up from his rubix cube, and then down on the ground. "Why yes, it is. I must have dropped it. Thank you for telling me, Lady Sango." He said, and jumped down from the tree, picking up his staff.  
  
A short while later...  
  
"Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, looking excited. This expression was pretty rare for Miroku. "Yeah, Miroku?" Kagome asked, as she began to pack up her picnic. "Look!" He said, and held up the rubix cube.  
  
"Ah, did you solve it?" She asked, for the side directed at her was completely green. "No..." Miroku murmured, "but I got one side! That's got to count for something, right?" He asked, desperately. Kagome smiled. "Sorry, Miroku, but you've got to get them all!"  
  
So Miroku sat against a nearby tree, looking down at the cube, and his one green side. He wanted to solve the puzzle, yet did not want to ruin his perfect green side. Did he have to mix it up again? Wouldn't that just be going back to square one?  
  
Inuyasha watched him, curiously. "Just mix it up again, will ya?" He asked, beginning to get annoyed as the monk delayed. Miroku hesitated, yet did not say anything. Minutes passed. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. "Gimmie that thing!" He yelled, snatching it from his hand, and running off.  
  
"Inuyasha! Return that this instant!" Miroku demanded, chasing after him. "You wish!" Inuyasha yelled back. As he ran, he twisted the cube this way and that, not looking at what he was doing, just hoping to ruin Miroku's 'perfect' creation.  
  
"Curse you!" Miroku yelled, and eventually, got close enough to tackle him to the ground. The rubix cube fell from Inuyasha's hand, and rolled a foot or two in front of them. Inuyasha struggled. "Get off of me, you damn--!" "Inuyasha! The cube!" Miroku said, and pointed a shaky finger at it. Inuyasha looked up at Miroku. He was in a state of shock.  
  
Inuyasha looked straight ahead at the cube. What he was a completely green side. Damn! He hadn't ruined it. "Get off of me!" He demanded, and stood up, causing Miroku to fall off. When Inuyasha approached the cube, and viewed it from a higher angle, he saw that in addition to the full green side, one of the sides was all yellow, and another all white.  
  
Confused, He walked right up to the cube, bent over, and picked it up. Then, he examined it. All of the sides were complete with their color. It was perfect.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku said darkly, behind him. Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku. He was pulsing with anger. "How dare you..."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Come on, Miroku! It's just a stupid cube! Here--" Inuyasha began to twist and turn the cube, until all of the colors were mixed up again. "There! This never happened! Happy?" He asked, tossing Miroku the cube.  
  
He caught it, and smiled. "Very!" Inuyasha jumped. "Holy shit..."  
  
During their little rendezvous concerning the rubix cube, however, they lost track of Kagome and the others. "Hey, Miroku..." Inuyasha began, angrily.  
  
"Yes?" He replied, quite cheerfully. Inuyasha winced. "Don't do that! You're getting too damn freaky...Anyway, what the hell was that back in the clearing?!" He demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't give me that shit! Why the hell did you push me into the ground when Kagome said sit? Well?!" He demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is not as clueless as you think. Don't you think she'd get suspicious if her 'sit' command had a delayed reaction, or didn't happen at all? And she's bound to notice your missing beads soon. Eventually, she may end up putting all of the clues together, and..." "Okay, I get the point!" Inuyasha yelled, angrily. "So basically, I need to get those damn beads back, or Kagome's going to find out about our secret."  
  
"Wow..." Miroku murmured, "And you figured that out all on your own?" Inuyasha twitched. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He yelled. Miroku sighed. "Nothing, nothing..." "It didn't sound like nothing!" "Let's just go to the river and get you those beads back." "Fine! But I won't forget this." "If you say so."  
  
They didn't get very far, however. For someone Inuyasha knew and loathed stepped out of the shadows. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
---  
  
Rin sat on the edge of the river, and hummed as she kicked her legs in the water. "Jaken, when do you think Sesshomaru-sama will co--oops, I mean, when do you think Sesshomaru-sama will _be_ back?" She asked.  
  
"Rin! What Lord Sesshomaru is doing is very important! We must wait here for his return!" Jaken croaked. Rin sighed. "That's not what I asked..." She whispered quietly, but Jaken didn't hear her. Rin had stopped kicking her feet, and stared at her reflection in the calm river, bored.   
  
Suddenly, the water began to ripple. Soon, it did much more than just that. The current began to strongly pick up. Rin suddenly screamed. Jaken looked up. Rin's body was in the now raging water, and she was hanging onto a branch at the river side for dear life. "H-Help!" She cried.  
  
Then, a huge kappa arose from the water. Rin screamed again.  
  
---  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha muttered, with a scowl. "What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at him, calmly. "Simple, little brother. Apparently something of yours has fallen into my hands. Or, to be more accurate, around my neck." He growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, look!" Miroku said, but he didn't need to be told. Inuyasha eyes immediately flickered to his older brother's neck. "Th...That's--!"  
  
"Obviously you recognize it. Remove them." He commanded. "Now." He added. Inuyasha blinked. "Sit." He said, plainly. Nothing happened, but he had to try it.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him. "Stop wasting my time. I told you to Remove them." He repeated. Inuyasha hesitated. "Look, I want those back, but I can't take them off." He said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "But, you see, a friend of mine can." He explained. "I'll go get her. Just give me a minu--"  
  
The voice of a little girl echoed through the sky, and reached their ears. At least Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's. What did the voice say? Come.  
  
The beads glowed, and, in the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru disappeared. Inuyasha looked around curiously. Then, he blinked. Come?  
  
"Where did he go?" Miroku asked, looking around. "Come on, let's follow him. He went this way!" Inuyasha said, and the pair took off towards the river.  
  
---  
  
Sesshomaru was running at top speed, and he was running a good distance, too. Soon, however, he saw some sort of creature ahead. A kappa? Yes, that's what it was. A demon of the water. He tried to control his legs to avoid it, but they wouldn't stop running in that direction. There was only one other option, which, to Sesshomaru, was just as simple.  
  
The demon lord brought up his hand and extended his claws. He stormed straight through the demon, tearing it to pieces. While doing this, he was seemingly running on the water of the lake, but when he came to a stop right in front of Rin, water was below him. In result, he fell, and caused a large splash in the river.  
  
Rin climbed up on the edge of the river, with the help of Jaken. "Oh no! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, and looked around in the river. "There!" She said, pointing to something being carried with the current of the lake. The spiked shoulder armor, that fluff(as Rin called it)...They were positive that that was Sesshomaru.  
  
Then, Inuyasha and Miroku arrived in the scene. "Where's Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at Jaken. The toad stuttered its reply. "L-Lord Sesshomaru is floating down the r-river!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down the stream, and squinted at something in the water. "That's Sesshomaru all right!" He said. By this time, since the demon was gone, the current completely stopped. Inuyasha and Miroku ran along the edge of it, and Rin, Jaken, and Et Un followed, though not as quickly.  
  
By the time Rin arrived, she put her hands on her knees, bent over slightly, and breathed deeply. "Where's Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, looking up at Inuyasha. He and Miroku were looking down at the ground, and then Rin looked down as well. She gasped. What was on the ground was Sesshomaru's clothing, drenched.  
  
"Se...Sesshomaru-sama?" She said, in a small voice. "He..." Her eyes began to get watery, and then she began to sob once she screamed "SESSHOMARU-SAMA'S _MELTED_!"  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jaken quickly had to cover their ears in order to prevent their explosion. "Listen, Kid!" Inuyasha yelled, "Sesshomaru's no witch! He didn't melt! You hear me? HE DIDN'T MELT!"  
  
Now, Rin stopped sobbing, but began to sniffle. "B-but...Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't go anywhere without his clothes...w-would he?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, he wouldn't." He replied. Then, he let out a small gasp, and looked up at Miroku. Their eyes met.  
  
"Do you think...?" Inuyasha murmured. A moment later, "Nah..."  
  
---  
  
"Look!" Miroku said, pointing out something by Sesshomaru's clothes. It was the beads! Inuyasha picked them up, grinning. "Well, that sure was easy." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at the beads, curiously. "But I thought that he couldn't remove them..." He pointed out.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other. "...Nah..."  
  
---  
  
Rin sat on Et Un, sighing. "They left with the pretty beads...but I guess that's okay..." She murmured. Then, she heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. Rin quickly spun around, and blinked.  
  
"Rin? What are you staring at?" Jaken asked, looking in that direction.  
  
Rin was still gazing at the bushes, and blinked again. "I thought..." She said, quietly. Jaken looked at her, confused. "You thought what?" He asked. "It's nothing..." Rin replied.  
  
"I just thought that I saw something really cute..." 


	12. Pervert!

Sorry to tell you all this, but anything concerning Sesshomaru probably won't show up for the next few chapter. I don't know when he'll be making his next appearance, but it won't be for a while. Sorry!  
  
Zephyrias: Kouga's reasons for going to China were explained in an earlier chapter. And as for Sesshomaru's, it may always be a mystery. Unless, of course, he decides to tell us later.  
  
Now I know that my story is humor/romance, but almost all of my previous chapters concentrate on humor, excluding Ashiyuna/Miroku in chapter two. If you would call that romance, anyway. XD  
  
Anyway, my point. In this chapter, you will get a little less humor, and a little more romance. Wait a minute...what am I saying? Okay, let me rephrase that. In this chapter, I'm throwing in romance. There, that sounds more accurate. Well, have fun reading chapter twelve of Inuyasha ¼.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2  
  
----------   
  
"Tell me again why you made me put these damn things back on." Inuyasha muttered, angrily. Miroku ignored him. They were heading to the nearest village, hoping that they would run into Kagome and Sango. When they finally reached the village, after asking a few people, they found that their companions had been there, and went to the inn that they were directed to. Once they found the room, they saw that only Shippou, Kirara, and Neko-chan were in there.  
  
Miroku sighed, but Inuyasha grinned. Finally, Kagome wasn't here anymore to protect Kouga. He walked up to the cat, and picked it up by the tail. It meowed loudly and angrily, then hissed. "Shut up." Inuyasha instructed. It didn't.  
  
"Hey!" Shippou exclaimed, "Kagome'll be mad that you're being mean to Neko-chan!" He said. Inuyasha walked up to Shippou, and bent down. "You don't plan on telling her, now do you?" He asked, threateningly. "N-no!" He squeaked back.  
  
"Good!" Inuyasha said with a smirk, as he got up. "If Kagome asks, Fuzzy here ran away." Inuyasha replied, and gave the cat a small shake. It screeched again.  
  
"Come on, Miroku." Inuyasha said, and walked out of the room. Miroku followed him out of the inn. They then began to head out of the village. Then, they were splashed with cold water.  
  
Ashiyuna twitched, and turned to the right, where the water had came from. "Oh! I'm sorry," A man said, "I didn't know anyone was out there." He explained. Ashiyuna twitched again. "It's...all right..." She muttered angrily, after a nudge from Korumi.  
  
"Come on." Korumi whispered, "We've got to go find a place to change." They ended up going back to the inn, but checked out another room instead. They went in their room, and got out their girl's clothes. Ashiyuna removed the top outer part of her hatori, and threw it on the ground. She was about to take off his white shirt as well, but then stopped. Eyes were upon her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, and glanced around. Korumi was already undressed, and admiring herself. Ashiyuna twitched, and threw a bucket that was in the room at him. "Will you cut it out?!" She scowled. Korumi whined, but began to dress in girl's clothes. Ashiyuna turned back to herself, and started to take off her shirt, but stopped again. she glanced at Miroku. He was getting dressed, and wasn't looking at her. She looked around again, and finally, down. On the floor, the cat was staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Ashiyuna's face reddened. "You pervert!" She screeched, grabbed the bucket, and threw it over the cat. Then, she put a foot on the bucket. Korumi had been watching this, for when the word 'pervert' was called out loudly and angrily, people were usually referring to him. Well, her.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's just a cat." Korumi said. "Feh." She replied. "I'll show you once we get out of here." She murmured. "Show me what?" Korumi asked, with a blink. "You'll find out soon enough, now shut up." She said, and removed her shirt. Korumi sighed. "If you say so." She said, as she began to wrap the sash around her kimono.  
  
When they left the inn, Ashiyuna had her hair up in a pony tail, and Korumi had her hair down. Ashiyuna was still holding the cat upside-down by the tail. She had figured out that Kouga was still holding the ball of cat nip between his paws. She had tried and failed to take it away.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you bring that large cloak with you?" Korumi asked, curiously. "Because you don't need to know how small it is." Ashiyuna replied. Neko-chan immediately got pissed. Somehow, he managed to give Ashiyuna an extremely hard chomp on the hand.  
  
"OWWWWW!!"  
  
---  
  
Korumi sighed. "Really, Inuyasha, you've got to be nicer to animals. You shouldn't hang Neko-chan from the tail like that. It's probably why he bit you, you know." Korumi said. "I'm thinking it was something else." Ashiyuna muttered. "Hey, we're here." She said, noticing the steaming hot springs in front of her.  
  
"Why did you want to come to the hot springs? If you wanted to change back into a man so quickly, then why did you change clothing?" Korumi asked. Without responding, Ashiyuna slung the cat over her shoulder. He meowed loudly again, and dropped the ball of catnip. Ashiyuna threw him into the spring, causing a small splash. Korumi looked surprised.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're going to kill it! Cat's can't swim!" She said, worriedly. Again without replying, she threw the cloak in the water this time, on the exact spot the cat plunged it.  
  
After a moment or two, The cloak began to rise, and a head appeared in the hood. Korumi looked alarmed. Ashiyuna looked fairly calm. They both knew who had ascended from the water in the cloak. It was Kouga. Korumi blinked. "Well, that's...interesting." She said.  
  
Kouga glared angrily at Ashiyuna. Ashiyuna blinked. Kouga began to growl. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" He yelled, and charged at Ashiyuna.  
  
---  
  
About two hours later, Kouga was gone, and Ashiyuna had injuries all over her body, and muttered angrily.  
  
"So all this time, Neko-chan was Kouga?" Korumi asked. Ashiyuna nodded. "Yep." Korumi blinked. "Wow...that explains everything. Neko-chan wasn't a stray! He just hates you!"  
  
Ashiyuna twitched. "How reassuring." She muttered. Korumi blinked again. "Wait...if the cat was Kouga all along, then..." She twitched, and her hand formed a fist. "He saw me naked! That pervert! I'll kill him!" She shouted, and started after Kouga. Before she could move one foot, though, Ashiyuna held her back. "Look who's talking." She muttered.  
  
"Well it's my body! I have the right! But he certainly does not!" "Shut up!" Ashiyuna hissed, quickly. "I sense shards of the sacred jewel!"  
  
Almost immediately, they both grew quiet. For they could hear voices, and voices they recognized too. They couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but by their tone it was about something important.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Korumi whispered, "Don't those voices belong to those two men we met a few days ago?" She asked. Ashiyuna blinked. "You mean Kogema and Gonsa?" He paused for a moment to listen. "Hey, I think you're right! Perfect. Now we'll have a chance to steal their jewel shards!" Ashiyuna said, excitedly. "You'll have to do that alone. Though I'll be there, I can't sense them like you can. It's up to you." Korumi explained. Ashiyuna nodded. "Right. Now let's go greet them."  
  
Ashiyuna and Korumi approached them, and the voices grew louder, until they were within their sight. "Hey!" Korumi called loudly, and waved.  
  
"Hm?" They both turned to look at them, and smiled. "Ashiyuna! Korumi! What are you two doing here?" Kogema exclaimed, with a smile. "We were just relaxing at the hot springs." Korumi replied, smiling as well. It made since, since that was where they came from. "What about you two?"  
  
"Oh, we were looking for some of our friends." Gonsa replied. "They just ran off. They didn't tell us where they were going or anything. Now, we can't find them." He explained. Ashiyuna blinked. "Wow. What rude jerks." She stated.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes they can be like that..." Kogema replied, with a sigh. "You should just continue traveling without them. They're probably not even worth waiting for." Ashiyuna said. Kogema smiled. "Sometimes it may seem that way, but we've got to find them anyway." He said.  
  
"We could help you find them." Korumi offered. "Really?" Gonsa asked. "That would be great!" He said.  
  
After about an hour or so of no luck finding their companions, they gave up their search, and went to the shore side of the ocean. The sun was setting, and the four of them admired it together. It's reflection against the water made it even more amazing.  
  
Ashiyuna and Kogema sat together, and a foot or two away, Korumi and Gonsa. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kogema asked. Ashiyuna shrugged. "I guess so." She said. Kogema glanced at Ashiyuna. "Really? Huh. Most girls love the sunset." He said. "Yeah, well most boys couldn't care less." Ashiyuna replied. They looked at each other, and began to laugh a bit.  
  
"You're right. I have to be more like a man." Kogema said. "And I need to be more like a woman." Ashiyuna murmured. Kogema smiled. "I guess we have quite a few things in common." He said. "I guess." Ashiyuna replied.  
  
"You know, when it gets dark, there's sure to be many demons lurking...It may be dangerous..." Korumi murmured. Ashiyuna stared at him. He didn't know what it was, but there was something very familiar, not to mention comforting, about Kogema. But what was it? "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Ashiyuna said, softly. Hey, wait just one minute! What had she just said? And Why? She had just sort of said it naturally...and though Kogema was a man, there was something she felt about him, that was too complex for him to describe even in his mind.  
  
I'll protect you...Kogema had heard those words before. He stared at Ashiyuna, and leaned towards her slowly. Part of his mind knew that this wasn't right, yet part of it saw someone he loved in Ashiyuna, and couldn't control this movement.  
  
Ashiyuna slowly began to lean towards Kogema as well. Why the hell was she doing this? She was a man, truly! But why was this so tempting to do, and why wouldn't she stop? Just looking at Kogema gave her a feeling of comfort she couldn't understand. But Kogema was a guy! Why wouldn't she stop? Stop!  
  
Stop! He kept telling himself, but he wouldn't. Resistance seemed futile.  
  
Slowly, they leaned near each other even more. Their lips drew nearer. And nearer. And "Stop!" Ashiyuna yelled, backing away and thrusting out her hands, pushing Kogema back. Kogema immediately reddened. "I'm sorry!" He said, blushing even more. "I don't know what came over me!"  
  
Ashiyuna stared at him. Man, he was glad that he stopped both of them just in time. This man seemed as though he was interested in her! But she truly was a man as well, and there was no way she'd have a relationship with another guy! But what could she do to completely reject Kogema? The answer quickly came to her, so she proceeded to use her excuse.  
  
"D-don't you ever try anything like that again!" Ashiyuna said. "You see...I already have a boyfriend!" She said, her face reddening as well. By now, Korumi and Gonsa had looked over at them, curiously.  
  
"He's half demon, and he's really strong! He might kill anyone if they tried to...you know!" She said, shaking. Kogema now looked slightly hurt, but not because he couldn't kiss Ashiyuna. Defiantly not because of that. "And...what is the name of your boyfriend?" He asked, though he was sure that he didn't want to hear the answer.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha! A-and soon..." Her cheeks, if possible, now became an even darker shade of red. "And soon, we were planning on getting married!" She finished.  
  
At this, Kogema, Gonsa, and Korumi stared at Ashiyuna, all looking very surprised. Kogema slowly stood up, and looked down, so his hair covered his eyes. "I see. I'm sorry about what just happened, and..." He swallowed hard. "And I hope you two have a bright future together. We've got to go back to our inn now. I guess I'll see you around..." He murmured, and he and Gonsa started off.  
  
Korumi glanced at Ashiyuna. Ashiyuna looked back at him. "What? He was about to kiss me! I had to tell him something!" She said, defensively. Korumi nodded, then smirked. "Inu and Ashi, sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.--" "DIE!"  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku, now in their male forms thanks to the hot springs, had made it back in the village. They walked through the inn entrance, down the halls, and entered their room.  
  
As soon as they slid the door open, all eyes fell upon them.  
  
"Please...go stay in another room..." Kagome said, in a shaky voice. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. Then, he looked at Kagome a bit more carefully. Were those tears? "Kagome, why are you--" He began, but was interrupted by Kagome. "Just GO!" She shouted while sobbing, and threw an empty bucket at him. Inuyasha quickly stepped aside, and the bucket fell into the hall.  
  
"Look, Kagome, I'm sorry about the cat, but--"  
  
"I hate you..." Kagome said, in a small voice. Inuyasha blinked. "Wha--" "I hate you!" She screamed.  
  
Sango looked past him, to Miroku. "Miroku, come inside." She ordered, and he did as he was instructed. Once he was inside, Sango walked up to the door, and gave Inuyasha a stern look. "You should be ashamed of yourself. I suggest that you don't come back for a while." She said, and slid the door shut, slamming it against the wood.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, staring at the shut door. He didn't get it. What had he done? 


	13. A Little Lost

Before I start ranting, I would like to take a moment to say...  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
Okay, that's done. I know that you're all eager to see 'what Sesshomaru is,' but have you ever thought about him being nothing at all? I mean, the only transformations we know about for sure are Inu/Ashi Mir/Kor and Kou/Neko. You people really like to jump to conclusions, don't you? Haha, that'll give you something to think about! But just to think about. Hey, some or all of your predictions may be true. I'm just trying to confuse you. Did it work?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2. Really...why do I have to do this every chapter? I mean, you know that it is impossible for me to own either one of them because I'm not Rumiko, right? Well, whatever. Here's your chapter. If you have a minute or two to spare, why don't you give me a review? :)  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha maliciously stormed into his other room; the one Miroku and he had gotten when they were both women. He slid the door shut, walked up to the wall, and sat down against it. -I can't believe Kagome is so mad about that stupid cat. I mean, it's just a cat!- He thought, bitterly. -But whatever. I'll go find him in the morning.-  
  
He yawned, got comfortable against his wall, and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, he woke up right at sunset. He stood up and went to the door, but then paused. If he left this way. he would have to pass Kagome's room, or possibly meet one of his companions in the hall. Not to mention that he wouldn't be welcome, for he checked in when he was his female self.  
  
So he turned around, walked to the window, opened it, and hopped out. From there, he took off to the mountains.  
  
---  
  
Kouga was sitting on a ledge a ways away from the waterfall that hid the entrance to his caves. He was looking down at the plastic ball of cat nip, which he held in his hands. "It smells disgusting." He muttered to himself. "I don't get it. How could it be so great before, yet terrible now?"  
  
Before he could continue his study, another unpleasant scent reaches his nose. He growled. "Inu-koro."  
  
Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of him, and looked down. He smirked. "Hey, Fuzzy. How've you been?" Kouga growled, jumped to his feet, and punched him. Inuyasha twitched. "That hurt, you know!" "What brings you here, _Ashiyuna_?" Kouga asked.  
  
Inuyasha now put on a serious expression. "Kagome's really mad at me for letting you go. So can you help me out? Turn into a cat, I'll take you back, and then you can run away at any time you want." He said.  
  
Kouga chuckled. "Sorry, inu-koro, but you're out of luck. I have no intention of becoming your pet again. Why don't you go find a nice squirrel or bunny for her? Besides, now that you're out of the league, Kagome's mine for sure!" He smirked. Kouga was about to take off, but Inuyasha pushed him off of the ledge. Before he fell, however, Kouga grabbed onto Inuyasha's leg, pulling him down as well, and they both fell into the water.  
  
Ashiyuna glared at Kouga, and picked him up by the tail. "You know, you really are a pain in the ass."  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha returned to the town with Neko-chan, and looked around. He, of course, had used hot water to change back before finding the others. Then, he saw them just about to leave. "Kagome!" He yelled. Kagome paused for a moment, but then kept going. Miroku looked back at him, as though he were trying to tell him something, but Inuyasha didn't understand.  
  
He ran up to the group, and jumped in front of Kagome. "Kagome! I'm sorry, okay? And look! I found Neko-chan for you! Here he is!" He held Neko-chan out to her. "So you're not mad at me anymore...right?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
Kagome grabbed Neko-chan around his back, and held him close to her. She stroked his head, and then looked up at Inuyasha, anger filling her eyes.  
  
"You..." She began, shaking with rage. "You think that this changes anything? Do you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback. He stood there, shocked. He had never seen Kagome this angry before.  
  
"How could you, Inuyasha? And, on top of it all, you never even told me! Not once mentioned anything! I hate you! I never want to see you again! Ever!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome quite seriously. "Look, Kagome, if you're not mad about the cat, then I have no idea what I did to upset you. If you tell me, I'll find a way to make it up to you. I promise."  
  
"Don't promise." Kagome replied, looking down as a tear streamed down her cheek. "You won't be able to keep it."  
  
Then, she and everyone else, excluding Inuyasha, continued on. Kouga glanced back at him curiously for a moment, but then turned back ahead, wondering what on earth was going on.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha sat at the lakeside he had always visited with Miroku. It was also the place where they lost Sesshomaru. Where had he gone, anyway? He was used to his brother doing strange things like that, so he didn't bother thinking about it for that long.  
  
He got out his kimono, sandals, and hair tie, and set them by his side. Then, he looked around, removed his clothing, and set them down next to his kimono. Then, he descended into the water, though shivered at how cold it was. When she rose from the water, she was Ashiyuna.  
  
She grabbed her kimono and began to get suited up as Ashiyuna. Once she was finished, she put away her hatori, and walked away. Inuyasha had felt the need to disappear, and hoped that his problems would go with his body. They didn't. Still, he did feel a bit better about being Ashiyuna, for he was able to relieve at least some of the stress of Inuyasha.  
  
Ashiyuna walked into the forest of Inuyasha, not really paying any attention to direction. Just wandering, and trying to think of what she did wrong. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where the Cat Cafe is?" Someone asked her. She looked up. Ashiyuna had been too busy sulking to realize that a traveler was practically right in front of her. She blinked. "Kouga?" She asked, curiously. He sure looked a lot like Kouga. He had short hair, carried a large backpack, had an umbrella, and wore a yellow bandana with black spots as a headband.  
  
He blinked. "Kouga? Who's that supposed to be? I am Ryouga Hibiki." He said. "Ashiyuna." She muttered back. "Sorry, but I've never heard of this 'Cat Cafe' of yours. Ask someone else."  
  
"Wait!" Ryouga said before she had the chance to walk away, pulled out a map, and showed it to her. Ashiyuna blinked. "Never seen it before. Sorry." She said, and stalked off.  
  
"Damnit..." Ryouga muttered, and walked away, his head buried in the map. "Where am I now?"  
  
---  
  
Ashiyuna spent many hours just walking around in the forest. About an hour before sunset, she noticed two figures running toward her. She raised an eyebrow, confused.  
  
"Inuyasha!" One called. She knew that voice. "Inu-koro!" The other one yelled. Ashiyuna twitched. "Shut the hell up, Kouga!" She yelled, angrily. She began towards them, but before she could go very far, they reached her first.  
  
"Miroku, Kouga, what are you two doing here?" Ashiyuna asked, with a blink.  
  
"We came to find you." Miroku said. "It was lucky that Kouga was here to track your scent." He explained. Kouga smirked. "Miroku told me why Kagome was so mad. You're doomed." He said.  
  
Ashiyuna blinked. "What? Why? What did I do?" She asked.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Where to start...well, you remember last night when we ran into Kogema and Gonsa, correct?" He asked. Ashiyuna nodded. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" She asked.  
  
"Just be quiet and let me explain. You see, last night in the inn, Kagome and Sango told me that two of their friends had met with Ashiyuna and Korumi. Those two friends were Kogema and Gonsa. Apparently, they told Sango and Kagome about how you, as Ashiyuna, told them that you and Inuyasha were a couple."  
  
"The dogs..." Ashiyuna muttered. "Actually, the only dog here is you." Miroku pointed out. Ashiyuna glared at him. "But that wasn't your point, was it?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Anyway," Kouga said, "now Kagome and Sango both think you're a two timer. Or a three timer, if you include Kikyou." He said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Ashiyuna scowled. "Great. Now I've got to find a way to clear this whole thing up. Damnit...Any ideas, you guys?" She asked. "You could tell her as Ashiyuna that you lied." Miroku suggested.  
  
"No. Think about it, Kagome would never believe me. She'd probably think that I asked Ashiyuna to tell her that so Inuyasha could get back into the group." "Either that or only Ashiyuna lied so that she and Inuyasha wouldn't have anyone in her way." Miroku stated. "Good point."  
  
"You could tell her the truth about you actually being Ashiyuna." Kouga offered. Ashiyuna paused for a moment, and looked back on all of the things she did as Ashiyuna in front of Kagome. -I tried to kill Inuyasha when Naraku had me under his control...ha. The idiot. Oh, and I also tried to humiliate Miroku the first time our girl forms met Kagome and Sango. Also, weren't we offered to go to the hot springs with them? Yeah, that's pretty bad. Not to mention the fact that Miroku and I see naked women practically every day now...yeah, that'll defiantly piss them off. And I'm sure she'll know about how I almost kissed a guy, too!-  
  
"No." Ashiyuna replied, flatly. "They'd kill me. Do you have any other ideas?"  
  
They both shook their heads. After taking a few minutes to think, Ashiyuna snapped her fingers. "What is it?" Miroku asked. "You have an idea?" Kouga questioned.  
  
"Yes, but..." Ashiyuna hesitated slightly. "It'll be hard to pull off...and we'd need time to work it all out." She stated.  
  
"No problem." Miroku replied. "About an hour ago, Kagome left for her world. She'll be back in about three days. Until then, I suppose you could say that we're on a break. So tell us; what is this plan of yours?"  
  
Ashiyuna smiled. "Well..."  
  
---  
  
Kagome sat at the desk in her room. The light was on, she held a pencil in her right hand, and a sheet of blank line paper was lying on the desk. She had just gotten ready to write one of her two essays she had to make up. "Fantasy creatures..." She murmured to herself, and her pencil touched he paper. "Some... people... don't... belive... in... creatures... like... dragons... or... demons..." She recited, as she scribbled down the words. "but... I... do..." She recited, and her pencil stopped. She sighed.  
  
"Man...I was never good at writing essays. I wonder what it'd be like if Inuyasha and the others went to my school...what kind of grades they'd get..." She murmured, and let her mind wander. After a few minutes, she realized what she was doing. "Come, on Kagome! Stop spacing out!" She scolded herself. Two hours later, she completed the essay.  
  
Kagome looked over it. "It's good enough." She said, nodding, and putting it aside. "Besides, I don't have time to make a final copy. This rough draft'll have to do. Now, moving on."  
  
She got out more line paper, set it on her desk, and then grabbed her notebook. She flipped through the pages until she found one of the most recent, where she had written the assignments she needed to make up on it. "Fantasy essay, check." She said, as she crossed out that item on the list, and them looked on to the next one. "Essay about someone I care about..."  
  
She folded back the cover and pages before that one, and set the notebook on her desk, yet out of the way of her writing space. "Hm...who should I do it about..." She thought, touching her pencil to the paper. The first thing that came to her mind was Inuyasha. "Ugh, no! I am _not_ writing my essay about him! He's nothing but an arrogant, selfish jerk!" She said, to herself.  
  
"Yet..." She murmured, her eyes softening again. "He's got a good side too...he'd never let one of his friends get hurt. Sure he can be kind of rude sometimes...well, okay, most of the time...but still, he can be very kind...and he protects me." Kagome said, and her pencil began to move. Thirty minutes later, it was complete. Again, she didn't make a final copy, just put it in her folder with the rest of the work she had to make up. She looked at the notebook, and crossed out 'essay about someone I care about.'  
  
Then, she folded the cover back on the notebook, and crammed all of her things into her bag. Kagome stretched out her arms, and yawned. "Wow, I can't believe I finished all of my assignments...even though I just guessed for math. I'm going to go to bed..." She said, while yawning. Then, she changed into her night gown, and went to sleep.


	14. The Perfect Plan

Okay, first, I would like to apologize if some of the events in this chapter...er...upset you. You'll probably know what I mean soon enough. It was so terrible to write! But it couldn't be helped, I guess...even thought I'm the author, I couldn't avoid it! And...yeah. Again, gomen nasi.  
  
Also, you don't get to find out what Inu's plan is yet. Sorry! You have to wait until next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: -looks around catiously- I own Inuyasha -sees lawyers coming with baseball bats- o.o -runs- I lied! I lied! I don't own Ranma either! Leave me alone!  
  
----------  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" One of her friends yelled, as all three of them rushed up to her. It was the morning of the next day, and she had school to attend.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hi guys." She said, dully. Eri blinked. "So it's gone for sure this time? your cancer?" "You told us it was gone last time," Yuka said, "but it came back. So, are the doctors sure this time?" She asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. "It'll be fine." She murmured. Ayumi raised an eyebrow curiously. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound too well." She pointed out. "You don't exactly look well either." Yuka added.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing. I stayed up late last night doing homework, and I woke up about three times in the middle of the night." She said, tiredly. "Really?" Eri questioned, "Are you sure it's okay for you to go to school today?" She asked. "It's fine." Kagome replied.  
  
"If you say so." Ayumi said, shrugging. "Hey," Yuka began, "hoe's it going with that boyfriend of yours? You know, the arrogant, selfish one?"  
  
---  
  
Ashiyuna suddenly sneezed. "Somebody's talking shit about me again!" She shouted, angrily.  
  
---  
  
Kagome sighed. "That...well..." "Come on, you can tell us!" Eri said. Kagome hesitated, but decided to tell. "Yesterday, when I got out of the hospital...one of my guy friends told me that another one of my girl friends said that she was my boyfriend's..." She paused.  
  
"Boyfriend's what?" Yuka asked. "Girlfriend?!" "No." Kagome said, shaking her head. "F...Fiance." She managed, quietly. As she had predicted, all three of them had wide, unbelieving eyes.  
  
"No way!" Eri exclaimed. "You've got another girl friend besides us? Introduce us sometime!" "Eri, you're so dense! That's not the point!" Yuka replied, a bit annoyed. "Oh my gosh, Kagome! He was cheating on you the whole time? That's terrible!" Ayumi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Yuka agreed. "And wouldn't this be the second time? How can you stand for this, Kagome?! You...you can't still love him!" "Of course not!" Kagome said, defensively. "I barely liked him from the beginning! I'm totally over him!" She lied.  
  
Just then, Hojou walked up to the group. "Kagome!" He said, happily. "I'm so glad you're better! Here--it may not be much, but I brought you a gift. If it's not too much trouble...do you think you could you close your eyes?" He asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, and her eyelids quickly shut. She heard her friends 'oooh' and 'aaah' as she suddenly felt something hang around her neck. "All right, you can open them now." Hojou told her. She opened her eyes, and looked down at the gem that hung around her neck. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She said, amazed. The pendant that hung on the gold chain was a ruby the size of a dime, and in the shape of a heart.  
  
"Hojou, I really don't think that I can accept this..." She murmured, as a light shade of red appeared over her cheeks out of embarrassment.  
  
"Nonsense! It was a gift." He said, with a warm smile. "Also, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me on Saturday. It's all right if you're busy, but--" "She'll be there!" Yuka and Eri said, in unison. Kagome glared from Yuka to Eri. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make my own decisions." She said, and straightened up. "Hojou," She stated, after taking a breath, "I'll be there."  
  
Her friends gawked at her in amazement. This was the first time she had actually agreed to on one his dates on her own. "Great!" Hojou said, his smile widening. "Is it all right if I pick you up at two?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "That would be great!"  
  
"All right. I'll look forward to it!" He said, and walked away.  
  
"Way to go, girl! Yuka said, grinning. "Yeah! Hojou is defiantly the better choice!" Eri agreed. "Come on." Ayumi said, "We'd best get to class."  
  
---  
  
In English, Kagome turned in her two essays. Rather than paying attention to class, though, she thought about the feudal era. -I told them that I'd be back on Friday...but it won't matter if I'm a day late. Besides, Inuyasha'd know better than to come get me. Hojou is really nice...and all this time, I've been ignoring him and thinking about Inuyasha. I should stop taking his kindness for granted. Besides, Inuyasha's all ready got someone special! I should just get on with my normal life. I'd be perfectly happy without worrying about a Naraku every day! Well...at any rate...I think I'll give Hojou a try. I haven't really acknowledged him before...well I'll put a stop to that now! Hey, he could even be the love of my life!-  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" The teacher asked. "Huh?" Kagome blinked, and looked up. The whole class was staring at her. "Please pay attention, Miss Higurashi." She instructed. "R-right!" She stuttered, nervously.  
  
At the end of the class, the teacher stopped Kagome from heading out the door. "Hm? What is it?" Kagome asked, walking over to her desk. The teacher handed her back her essays. Kagome looked at the underlined percentage on the first paper. 68%. -I got a D? Darn it!- She thought, and shuffled it to the back, so she could see her second score, for the essay she wrote about Inuyasha. She stared at it, amazed. "W...One hundred percent?!" She exclaimed, shocked yet delighted. The teacher nodded.  
  
"I don't know what went wrong on your other essay...but this is phenomenal! It's one of the best essays I've seen the whole year!" She said. "Now why can't you write all of your essays like that?" She asked. Kagome chuckled nervously. "I don't know what happened...I mean, I didn't think it was too good..." She murmured.  
  
"Good? It's great!" Her teacher said, smiling. "Who did you write it about, anyway? You never mentioned any names, or relationships for that matter." She pointed out. "Well..." Kagome murmured, "Sorry, but it's kind of personal..." "Oh, that's quite all right." She responded. "At any rate, do you think that I could borrow this as an example to show my other classes?" She asked.  
  
Kagome quickly reddened. "If it's okay, I'd like to keep it." She said, quickly. Her teacher sighed. "I figured that you'd say that. I can't say I blame you, either. Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on doing a fantastic job. You'd better get to your next class now. You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
"N-no. Thanks for the compliment, bye!" Kagome said, as she headed out of the door. As she wandered over to her next class, she couldn't help but wonder. Was it that great?  
  
---  
  
Saturday had arrived. Kagome was in her room, getting ready for her date with Hojou. He was due to arrive in about fifteen minutes. She was wearing a pink shirt, an olive green skirt, a pink ribbon in her hair, and the necklace Hojou had given her. Once she had finished putting on eye shadow and lip gloss, she put on a tan jacket, and picked up a small black purse. Then, she modeled herself in the mirror. -Perfect!- She thought, and glances at the clock. -He won't be here for another ten minutes, thought. Oh well, I guess I'll just sit and wait.-  
  
Then, she heard a knock on the door. She smiled. "I'll get it!" She called loudly, hurried out of her room to the front door, and opened it. "Hojou!" She exclaimed, happily.  
  
"Hey Kagome." He replied, smiling. "I know I wasn't supposed to come for another ten minutes, but I just couldn't wait to see you." He smiled. "It's fine." Kagome responded. "Are you ready?" Hojou asked. Kagome nodded, and slipped on a pair of shoes that she had planned to wear since Thursday.  
  
Hojou then revealed a white flower from behind his back, and held it out to Kagome, grinning. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "For me?" She asked. Hojou nodded. "Wow! Thanks!" She said, and took the flower he held out to her. Kagome then slid the stem of the flower between the ribbon and her hair, so it would stay up. Then, she looked at Hojou. "What do you think?" She asked, eagerly.  
  
He smiled. "It looks wonderful." He told her, and then held out his hand. "Shall we be off?" He asked. Kagome nodded, took his hand, and they headed out the door together.  
  
---  
  
First, they went to the movies. They watched a two hour long horror movie about evil demons, and their plan to take over the world. Though other girls shrieked in fright at the scary parts of the film, Kagome chuckled. When Hojou asked her why she was laughing, she explained how corny it was, but he didn't get it.  
  
Though she didn't scream once during the movie, she could've sworn that Hojou had.  
  
Next, they went on a walk in the park, talking and laughing together. The last item on their agenda was going out to eat. Hojou took her to a mediocre restaurant, and at the moment they had just finished their meals. Hojou paid the check, and walked Kagome home.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" Hojou asked. Kagome nodded. "It was great! Thanks, Hojou!" She said. Hojou smiled. "I'm glad. Perhaps we could get together another time." He suggested. Kagome nodded. "Anytime, I'd love to!" She replied. After a short pause, Hojou spoke. "Well, I'll see you at school, then."  
  
Kagome nodded again. "All right. Bye, Hojou." She said, with a small smile. "Good-bye." He replied, with a nod, and then turned to leave. "Hojou, wait!" Kagome said, suddenly. He turned around. "Yes? What is it?" He asked. "Well..." Kagome murmured, quietly and a bit hesitantly. -Come on, Kagome! You've gotten this far!- She thought, cheering herself on.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, then kissed him. Hojou looked quite alarmed, but then wrapped his arms around her, and kissed back. After about three seconds, they pulled apart, and stared at each other. Both of them were temporarily too stunned to speak.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'll see you on Monday, then!" She exclaimed, breaking the silence. Hojou quickly nodded. "Yes; you too. I..I'll just be off, then." He said, nervously. "Okay! Bye!" Kagome said, waving as he began to leave. "Bye!" He waved back, and Kagome shut the door, though he was still smiling and waving. After about two seconds, he found himself running right into a street lamp. "Ow..." He murmured, rubbing the bruise on his head, then forgetting about it, and continuing on. -Yes!- He thought, triumphantly.  
  
---  
  
Kagome skipped happily back to her room, and changed back into her normal school clothes. -I don't need Inuyasha!- She thought, happily. -Hojou is the perfect guy for me! Though...I would love to see the look on his face if he saw that!-  
  
Now, she had fully dressed herself in her school uniform. Next, she grabbed her backpack, and began to stuff it. -Ha! He'd probably be jealous...that jerk. Oh well. It's still be fun to see.- She thought. Then, she suddenly gasped. Her gasp was then replaced with a smirk. -I've got a great idea! Where's my camera?-  
  
She looked around, found her camera lying under her bed, picked it up, and tossed it into her bag. Then, she grinned, as she hauled the bag over her shoulder, and headed to the well shrine. -It's perfect!-  
  
Kagome hopped into the well, and climbed up on the other side. As soon as she emerged, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She blinked. "Hm?" When she went over to the bushes to investigate, nothing was there. "Hm...must've been the wind." She told herself, and headed to Kaede's village.  
  
Once she arrived, she found Sango running up to her. "Kagome! Where have you been?" She asked, smiling. "Hey, Sango! Sorry I'm a day late, I've been really busy." Kagome responded. "Oh, that's perfectly all right." Sango replied, with a grin. "Hey, Sango, do you think you could help me? You see, I have a plan..." "Really?" Sango asked, blinking. "Sure I'll help you! What's your plan?"  
  
Kagome looked around, and leaned in so they could whisper. Sango did the same. Then, Kagome began to quietly murmur something to Sango. About a minute later, they both straightened up, and grinned.  
  
"So, you need help finding him? Sure! I haven't seen him for a few days, but we can search together." Sango said, nodding. "Really? That would be great!" Kagome replied. "Let's go!"  
  
So the pair of them headed out of town together.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Miroku hurried to Ashiyuna and Kouga, and stopped when he was in front of them. "Kagome's back." He told them. "I saw her come out of the well from the bushes, so she didn't see me." He explained.  
  
"It's about time she came back!" Ashiyuna said, a bit angrily. "Don't complain. If she had arrived yesterday, we wouldn't have gotten the last details of your plan worked out." Miroku said, matter-of-factly. "Yeah, whatever." She replied, shrugging.  
  
Kouga sighed. "I still don't see why I have to help you get back together with Kagome." He muttered, bitterly. "Hey, I'm not happy about it either, Fuzzy." Ashiyuna replied, crossing her arms. "You're the one who came up with the damn idea!" Kouga yelled, clenching his fist angrily. "Yeah, but I didn't want _you_ to help me! Miroku's the one who decided that!" He shouted back.  
  
"Calm down, you two!" Miroku ordered. "Kouga, you're helping him because if Inuyasha fixes his friendship with Kagome, she'll be more cheerful, instead of in misery. Inuyasha, it has to be Kouga because you can't be two people at the same time, and it obviously can't be me. That leaves Kouga. We settled this a while ago, and there's nothing we can do to change it now. It's already too late. Now, are you ready?"  
  
Ashiyuna and Kouga both crossed their arms, and turned away from each other, and muttered things such as fine' and 'whatever.'  
  
"Good!" Miroku exclaimed happily. "Let's go." 


	15. Triple Date

All right! I've achieved my goal of getting over 100 reviews! I'm so happy!  
  
queen of air: I don't like Hojou either. Last chapter wasn't really fun to write...but this one was awesome! I loved writing it. That's probably why I updated so quickly.  
  
Eleature: Yay! I love your review! Now I feel special XD  
  
Disclaimer: Lawyers are evil! And I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2. This is...what...the fifteenth time I've made my point? o.O Why do I have to remind you every chapter!? Isn't it painful enough knowing I will never have them?! Haha...but that's okay. Rumiko can keep them! As long as I still have Kyou! Well, okay, he's not mine...not yet, anyway.  
  
Enjoy this slightly disturbing yet still funny chapter.  
  
----------  
  
"All right, you two. What's the plan?" Miroku asked. They both scowled. "Miroku, we've repeated it about a hundred times!" Kouga protested, angrily. "Of course I still know it!"  
  
"Yes," Miroku said, "but repeat it anyway." He ordered. Kouga scowled again, but began to speak.  
  
"Kagome thinks that Ashiyuna doesn't know about her knowing that Ashiyuna and Inuyasha planned to get married. So Ashi and I are going to pretend to be a couple, 'accidentally' run into Kagome, and say hi. Then, we'll make up a bunch of lies about me and her being together. Then, Kagome will think that Ashi is cheating in Inu-koro, and tell him. Inu-koro will act sad and apologize to Kagome, and then they'll make up somehow. But I'll have you know that every part of me HATES this stupid plan." He said.  
  
Ashiyuna nodded. "But why Kouga? Can't I just find this stupid villager, pay him to play along, and then kill him to get my money back?" She complained. Miroku shook his head. "It's too late now, Inuyasha." Then, he suddenly stopped them. "Do you hear that?" He whispered to them. They did. It was Kagome, and it sounded like she was talking to someone, but they couldn't hear the words.  
  
---  
  
"I'd like to thank you again for helping me out, Kogema." Kagome said, smiling to the person standing next to her and Sango. "Don't worry about it." Kogema replied, with a grin. "Now, what's this plan of yours?" He asked.  
  
"Well..." Kagome began, "We're going to pretend to be a couple, 'accidentally' run into Inuyasha, and say hi. Then, we'll make up a bunch of lies about me and you being together. Then, Inuyasha will get really mad and jealous, and Sango, who will be hiding in the bushes the whole time, will take a picture. I'll go on pretending that I'm your girlfriend, and prove to Inuyasha that I don't need him." She finished, nodding. "So, what do you say? Will you help me?" She asked, hopefully.  
  
"Of course." Kogema replied. Kagome's grin widened. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, and hugged him. Meanwhile, Sango's eyes darted across the clearing. "Someone's coming." She said, and quickly hid behind the bushes.  
  
Then, the two pairs caught sight of each other. "Kagome's with someone!" Kouga hissed, quietly. "It doesn't make a difference!" Ashiyuna muttered back. "Let's just go!"  
  
Kouga nodded. Then, he glanced at Kogema. -What?- He thought, -I've seen that man before somewhere...but where?- He pondered.  
  
Kagome pulled away from the hug, and noticed Ashiyuna and Kouga. -That's Kouga! But what's Ashiyuna doing with her?- She thought. "Hey, Kogema!" She whispered, leaning over to him. "Yeah?" He asked, leaning in as well. "That's Ashiyuna, Inuyasha's fiance! If we act in front of her, she's sure to tell Inuyasha! So let's keep it cool, okay?" She instructed, quietly. Kogema nodded. "Right." He said, and they both straightened up.  
  
"Hey!" Ashiyuna yelled, waving. Then, she ran up to them, and Kouga followed. "Kagome! I didn't expect to see you here!" She exclaimed, happily.  
  
Kagome nodded, and tried her best to sound normal, and not angry. After all, this was the girl she found out was going to marry the man she loved, and was now seen with another guy. One of her admirers, for that matter! Even though she never felt anything special towards Kouga, she couldn't help but feel that Ashiyuna was taking everything from her. Who wouldn't be mad?  
  
"Actually, I'm on a date with my boyfriend, Kogema!" She exclaimed, happily. Ashiyuna suddenly twitched. Kagome blinked. "Hm? Is something wrong?" She asked, curiously. "No...nothing at all!" She said. "After all, why would anything be wrong? I'm on a date too! With my boyfriend, Kouga!"  
  
-Kagome!- Ashiyuna thought, angrily, -What the hell are you doing with this freak who almost kissed me?! I'll teach her to cheat on me! Wait a minute...what's that?- She thought, noticing something.  
  
"Ooooh, Kagome! What is that pretty rock around your neck?" She asked, excitedly. "Hm?" Kagome replied, blinking, and looking down at the pendant that Hojou had given her. "Oh, this! A guy I know gave it to me. Do you like it?" She asked, with a smile.  
  
"Of course! It's lovely!" Ashiyuna replied. -And just who is this guy?! I'll kill him!-  
  
Kagome sighed, happily. "It's so nice when a guy gets you gifts, don't you agree?" "Yes, of course!" Ashiyuna replied. Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha would probably never get anyone a gift." She said, shaking her head. Kouga chuckles softly as he glances at Ashiyuna. She ignored him.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Ashiyuna said. "Inuyasha is so rude. Kouga is much better." She said, grinning. Kagome nodded. "Hey, how about we make this a double date?" She asked, eagerly. "Sure!" Ashiyuna replied, smiling.  
  
"Hey, I've got a great idea!" Kagome said, smiling. "Let's go to the ocean! But we should hurry, so we can catch the sunset." She said, thinking quickly. Ashiyuna and Kouga froze.  
  
-The ocean?- Ashiyuna thought, -I'm sure glad that the water is cold! But wait...that would mean that...Kouga!- She glanced at him, who was also worrying about this. -No! If I turn into a cat, it'll all be over!-  
  
Kagome blinked. "Hm?" Then, she gasped, making a realization. "You two...don't tell me that..."  
  
Both of them seemed extremely tense. -No! It can't be! Has she figured it out?- They both thought. Miroku, who had been watching, was just as tense. -She knows...how did she figure it out? Man, I'm dead!-  
  
"You can't swim, can you?" Kagome asked. All three of them suddenly felt like morons. "No, I can't!" Ashiyuna said. "What about you..honey?" She asked, as though he was pained in saying that last word. Kouga shook his head. "Of course I can't...darling!" He twitched.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Well, that's all right. We'll just stay on the shore." She then looked up to the sky. "Come on, guys, we'd better get going!"  
  
---  
  
They made it to the beach, just in time for the sun set. The supposed 'couples' sat together in pairs and watched, while their stalkers (Sango and Miroku) watched from the shelter of the trees. Kagome, Kogema, and Ashiyuna 'oooh'ed and 'aaah'ed at the pretty colors, but Kouga looked highly uninterested. Of course Ashiyuna thought it was boring as well, but she played along. Once the sun had set, the waves began to grow a bit larger, but they paid no attention to it.  
  
"There's nothing like a sunset on the ocean." Kagome said, happily. Ashiyuna nodded in agreement. Then, Kouga noticed something. "What's that?" He asked, pointing out into the ocean. Ashiyuna squinted. "It's looks like a..." Kagome's eyes widened. "A tsunami!"  
  
Then, everyone appeared to be in panic, Miroku and Sango included. Before they had the chance to high tail it out of there, however, the tidal wave hit. It covered the whole sandy beach, and even went into the forest a bit. That's when it happened. Four people in the area transformed. Kouga became a cat, Miroku became Korumi, Sango became Gonsa, and...  
  
When the wave withdrew from the shore, Ashiyuna, who was on the ground, looked up, a bit dizzy. What? He thought he saw two Kogemas...and one was wearing a...  
  
Before she could continue her observation, many meows made him turn around to see Neko-chan sitting on top of Kouga's clothes.  
  
Miroku and Sango both neglected their friends on the beach, and quickly changed into their clothes for Korumi and Gonsa.  
  
Kogema looked around quickly, and then down. -Oh no!- He thought, -I've changed!- Then, he quickly turned to the other Kogema. "Shippou!" He hissed, "Quickly, turn into me!"  
  
Kogema quickly nodded, and transformed into Kagome. "Stall them!" Kogema whispered, and ran off into the forest.  
  
"I'll stall them!" Ashiyuna whispered to the cat, grabbed Kouga's clothes, and threw them into the forest. "Go find Miroku! He'll help you!"  
  
So Neko-chan ran off into the forest. Ashiyuna looked at Kagome, and blinked. "Where did Kogema go?" She asked. "What about Kouga?" Kagome asked her in return. "Do you think they got carried away in the tidal wave?" Ashiyuna asked, alarmed. She knew, of course, that it was not so. "I don't know! Let's look!" Kagome replied. Shippou knew, of course, that they were both perfectly fine, but they had to stall somehow.  
  
A few minutes later, Kouga appeared, in his clothes. "I found Kouga!" Ashiyuna called to Kagome, and was relieved that he and Miroku managed to find hot water.  
  
"Hold on," Kagome said, "I think I saw Kogema!" With that, she ran off into the forest. "Hey Kagome!" Shippou whispered. "How'd you get the hot water?" He asked. "Never mind that!" Kagome said. "Come on, yo've got to change back into Kogema before they get suspicious!"  
  
So Shippou quickly transformed into Kogema, and they both left the forest. "Hey, I found him!" Kagome said, waving.  
  
"That's good." Ashiyuna replied. Korumi and Gonsa, who had gotten in the appropriate clothes for their gender, sighed in relief. Korumi began to move to the right, towards Gonsa, so she could get a better view. Gonsa began to move left towards Korumi, so he could get a better view. Then, they bumped into each other.  
  
They both looked surprised, but kept quiet. "What are you going here?" Gonsa whispered to Korumi. "I'm making sure that Ashiyuna's date with Kouga goes well. What are _you_ doing here?" She asked. "I'm making sure that Kogema's date with Kagome goes well!" She said. Then, they stared at each other. Both of them smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gonsa asked. "I think I am." Korumi replied, with a nod.  
  
---  
  
Korumi and Gonsa walked out on the beach, both smiling. Everyone looked up at them, alarmed. "Mir--Korumi!" Ashiyuna said, correcting herself, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"And what about you, Sa--Gonsa?" Kogema asked.  
  
"Ashiyuna! I had no idea that you were here!" Korumi said, smiling. "I'm on a date with my boyfriend, Gonsa!" She said. Ashiyuna and Kouga stared. Kagome looked up at Gonsa, confused. "Is this true?" She asked. Gonsa nodded.  
  
It was perfect. They were both spying, weren't they? It would defiantly easier if they pretended to date each other!  
  
"Well," Gonsa said, "we're going to stay here, I hope you don't mind!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's fine." She said. -Well, she's got to have a reason for this, so I'll just go with it...- "Yeah." Ashiyuna said. "Fine." -What the hell does he think he's doing?-  
  
Kagome and Ashiyuna both let out small gasps. -That's right!- They thought, -I'm here to convince him/her that I'm in a deep relationship with Kogema/Kouga! It's getting pretty late, and this could be my last chance!-  
  
Kagome put her arm around Kogema's shoulder, and Ashiyuna did the same for Kouga. In return, Kogema put his arm around Kagome's shoulder, and Kouga hesitantly did the same for Ashiyuna.  
  
"So," Kagome began, "you're serious about Kouga?"  
  
"Of course!" Ashiyuna replied. "Are you serious about Kogema?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes! But...I thought you an Inuyasha were engaged. Kogema told me." She said.  
  
"Oh, him?" Ashiyuna said, blinking. "Yeah, but that was before I met Kouga." She told her. Kagome suddenly got really angry, but didn't let it show in her expression. -She's cheating on him! With _Kouga_, nonetheless! I can't believe this!- But then, she paused. -Wait...maybe she just wants me to think that, so I'll be friends with Inuyasha again, and they can continue their relationship behind my back! I can't believe this!-  
  
-But...which one is it?- Gonsa pondered, thinking the same thing as Kagome. -And Ashiyuna will tell Inuyasha about Kogema and me, so Inuyasha will think I've dumped him for good!- Kagome thought. -Maybe this plan wasn't such a good idea in the first place...wait, what am I saying? I don't care about Inuyasha! I just want to know if Ashiyuna is serious about cheating on him! And, if she and Kouga are that close, then I'm sure we'd see some sign of affection to prove it...hey, speaking of signs of affection...I still have to prove to her that I'm serious about Kogema! Since it's Shippou, it'll be easy for me! He's a child, after all.-  
  
"Well," Kagome said, smiling, "we should all get going. It's getting pretty late. But first, Kogema..." She said, turning to him passionately, "I'd like to thank you...for a great date." She said, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.  
  
The other four all looked amazed, and Gonsa took a picture with the Polaroid camera that Kagome had given her. He had to; he couldn't resist. Then, a square photo came out, and he took it.  
  
Kagome withdrew from the kiss, and winked at Kogema, so the others couldn't see it. Ashiyuna hesitated, and began to sweat. Kagome looked over at her, and smiled. She sweated even more.  
  
-Damn...damn...what do I do...damn...damn!-  
  
She swallowed hard, and quickly wrapped her arms around Kouga. Before he had a time to react, she kissed him. Again, everyone looked amazed. But not nearly as amazed as Korumi. Again, Gonsa took a picture.  
  
Two seconds later, Ashiyuna quickly let go and edged away from him. Kouga. Was. Angry.  
  
-They're defiantly serious about each other...I can't believe it...I've got to tell Inuyasha!- Kagome thought, and then glanced Korumi and Gonsa, suddenly remembering that they were there.  
  
Korumi and Gonsa looked at each other. "I'm not kissing you." They said, in unison.  
  
Kouga was desperately trying to hold back his rage. He put on a forced smile. "Well...it...was...fun...see...you...later..."  
  
Kagome nodded. "All right, bye."  
  
They left in two groups. One of Kagome, Kogema, and Gonsa, and the other of Ashiyuna, Korumi, and Kouga.  
  
---  
  
Once they were far enough away, the Ashiyuna group stopped. Kouga was shaking with rage. "Kill...you..."  
  
Ashiyuna had spit on the ground at least five times, and scowled. "I didn't enjoy it either! But I had to prove to Kagome that--" "Kill...you...!"  
  
Then, the furious wolf unleashed his rage.  
  
---  
  
Miroku returned to the village, dragging Inuyasha by the collar. He walked into Kaede's hut, where Kaede, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were sitting down to stew. Immediately, all eyes went to Inuyasha. He was in the worst condition he had been in his whole life.  
  
"Miroku, what happened?" Kagome exclaimed, worriedly. Miroku began to sweat. "Let's just say that we're lucky he's not dead." 


	16. Still a Secret?

o.o wow. I'm amazed at all of the reviews I got. You must've really liked that last chapter! XD  
  
Yeah, I figured there'd be two groups...some would find it hilarious, and others would find it disturbing. It seems that the majority were in group one!  
  
queen of air: well, they're not exactly 'with' each other, Kagome just kissed Shippou because she was trying to prove that she didn't need Inuyasha. And Shippou's just a child, so it's ok. The same thing goes for Inuyasha and Kouga. Well, except for the child thing.  
  
Eleature: Where I'm getting it from? Hm...my head. Yep, that's it. At least I think it is o.O  
  
Allysono123: I have them on a website, I just don't know how to give you guys the link...I would really appreciate your help!

whitetiger-isabella: Yeah, while writing that chapter, I was going to add a part where Shippou tries to hide that tail of his, but in the end I just decided to ignore it. I hope nobody minds.  
  
Sephirat: Yes, Shippou does know. Just about Kagome and Sango, though. Do you think Kagome would lie? Now Inuyasha, on the other hand...  
  
Oscura-Queen: Sorry, but I'm not going to describe that here. If you really want to know, email me. My email sn should be listed in my profile.  
  
Okay, that's enough ranting for today. Here you go, Chapter 16.  
  
----------  
  
The next day, after Inuyasha had been almost completely covered in bandages, Kagome walked up to him nervously, with her hands behind her back. They were the only two who occupied Kaede's hut at the moment. Inuyasha looked up, not showing any sign of wanting to get away from her. But after the dated, he couldn't help but wonder about Kagome's feelings.   
  
He had gone through hell kissing that damn wolf, and pretending to be his girlfriend, for that matter. Just to get Kagome back. But...would Kagome want him back? She and Kogema had looked pretty passionate towards each other. And, as far as Kagome knew, Inuyasha still loved Ashiyuna. What would he do?   
  
Wait; it was obvious. There was only one thing he could do. He had to tell Kagome the truth. About Ashiyuna and himself. They were one and the same. He would explain about he and Miroku falling into the spring, changing into girls, and pretending to be other people. It was what he should have done in the first place.   
  
"I--" They both said, at the same time, then fell silent. "You first." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, you."   
  
Kagome hesitated, yet gave in. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to lie to you. In return, I want you to tell me the truth too." She said. Inuyasha nodded, and she continued. "Yesterday, I agreed to go on a date with my friend, Hojou. I didn't know why at the time, but now, I realize that it's because I didn't want to think about you and Ashiyuna. So, when I came back, I wanted to prove to you that I was just fine on my own, and that I didn't need you. To do that, I talked a friend of mine into dating me. We were going to let you see us together, but instead of you, we found Ashiyuna, with a date on Kouga." She explained.   
  
Inuyasha had a slightly alarmed look on his face, but not because of that. He was surprised at everything she was telling her. Then, Kagome continued.  
  
"Ashiyuna said that she didn't like you anymore, and that Kouga was much better...and...well...look." She slowly removed her hands from behind her back, and he found that she was holding some sort of square piece of paper. It was a picture. When she showed it to him, he saw Ashiyuna and Kouga, with their lips pressed on the other's. Ashiyuna had her eyes closed, while Kouga's were open, and by his expression he was astounded.   
  
"Wh-wh-what the hell!?" He exclaimed, for two reasons. One, he couldn't understand how his girl form was in that flat box, and two, because it reminded him of the kiss he so deeply despised. He snatched the photo from her hand and angrily took a closer look.   
  
"It's something from my time. That's not really Ashiyuna and Kouga in there, just a copy of them, and how they looked last night." She said in a small voice, looking down.   
  
Inuyasha was relieved, but didn't let that show in his expression. He crumpled the picture up, and ate it.   
  
Kagome didn't pay too much attention to the fact that he ate it, yet said quietly, "Inuyasha...I'm sorry...but I had to tell you. And...if it's all right...I'd like you to resume traveling with us...I want us to be friends again." She finished.   
  
Kagome liked him again? She wasn't mad? If that was the case...then to hell with telling her about being half woman! He could work with this, just fine!   
  
"So, Ashiyuna left me for Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, not sounding angry or sad at all. Kagome looked up, surprised. "You're not upset? At all?" She asked, surprised. Inuyasha hesitated. "Well, a couple days ago, I realized that I never had any special feelings for her in the first place, and I was trying to think of a way for her and I just to be friends, with no hard feelings. I guess I don't really mind at all." He told her.   
  
"You...mean that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yes."   
  
Kagome put on a small smile. She felt like her heard would explode with joy. Inuyasha's heart wasn't broken, and he wasn't together with Ashiyuna anymore! Before she continued rejoicing, though, she remembered something. "Didn't you want to talk to me about something too?" She asked.   
  
"No." Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "Not a thing."   
  
---  
  
"So she forgave you?" Miroku asked. "Uh-huh." Inuyasha said, nodding.   
  
The two of them were in a clearing in the forest of Inuyasha near the river. Miroku was leaning against a tree working on his rubix cube, and Inuyasha was sitting down against another tree next to Miroku.   
  
"I still can't believe Kouga didn't kill you." Miroku stated. "Feh. My name's in the title. Of course I didn't die." He murmured, crossing his arms. "Come again?" Miroku asked, looking up from the cube and blinking. "Nothing." He replied, and Miroku turned back to his cube.   
  
"Well, since I'm supposed to be officially breaking up with Ashiyuna right now, I think I'll go have her apologize to Kagome. Later Miroku." He said, and headed towards the river. In less than a minute of running, he arrived.   
  
He began towards the stream, but just as he was about to descend into the water, a mysterious voice asked,   
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"   
  
Inuyasha spun around to find the owner, who was standing about five yards from him, with the greenery of the forest right behind their back.   
  
It was a woman, and man was she beautiful. Her long, light blonde hair sparkled as it flowed through the wind, and her eyes were a dazzling shade of amber. Also, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how nice her body was as well. She wore a red kimono, that matched perfectly with her eyes.   
  
Before the hanyou had the chance to ask who the hell she was, she spoke again.   
  
"You have indeed been a bit reckless with that curse of yours, but could you at least try to keep it a secret while enemies are about?"   
  
Inuyasha suddenly got tense, took his eyes off of the stranger, and looked around. "Enemies? What are you--" He began, but when he looked back towards the woman, she was gone.   
  
-That was strange...- He thought, blinking. -And what did she mean by...- Then, he gasped. -She couldn't know about _that_, could she?-   
  
Before he could continue on this thought, however, he heard a rustle in the leaves of the forest. Quickly turning to the source, he saw a demon walk out of the forest and face him. This demon was a wind user, and one he especially hated at that. Kagura.   
  
"A friend of yours warning you not to jump into a river, Inuyasha?" She asked, with a smirk. "But of course you wouldn't want to get wet, now would you? Or...would it by any chance have something to do with this curse I hear of?" She added, her smirk widening.   
  
"Shut up, Kagura!" He called, pulling out his Tetsusaiga. "A curse? If I get wet? You've got to be kidding me!" He said, and charged at her, sword raised. Kagura spread out her fan. "Then perhaps we should test that theory, shouldn't we?" She asked.   
  
At those words, Inuyasha froze. With one mighty sweep of her fan, Kagura cast blades of wind at him, knocking him to the ground. Kagura smirked again. "You shouldn't leave yourself vulnerable in the heat of battle." She told him, and pulled a feather out of her hair.   
  
"What? You're leaving already? Coward!" Inuyasha hollered, jumping to his feet. "I have no reason to stay any longer. Naraku is awaiting my report." She said, and threw the feather to the ground next to her. Instantly, it grew large enough to hold her. She stepped on it, and flew off.   
  
"Damn..." Inuyasha muttered to himself. Then, he remembered what Kagura had said.   
  
'_Would it by any chance have something to do with this curse I hear of?_'   
  
Kagura wouldn't naturally assume something like that...Did she know? Did Naraku? And what about that girl?   
  
'_You have indeed been a bit reckless with that curse of yours, but could you at least try to keep it a secret while enemies are about?_'   
  
But how would someone he didn't even know find out about his curse? Perhaps she had seen him transform, or has been following him? Maybe he had been reckless...   
  
---  
  
"Kagura. You have returned. What news do you bring me?" asked Naraku. He was sitting down in the middle of the room, and Kagura sat down in front of him. Meanwhile, Kohaku and Kanna were sitting against the right wall.   
  
"A woman appeared, and warned Inuyasha of my presence." Kagura explained. "That is all I have to report." She finished.   
  
"Have you ever seen this woman before?" Naraku asked. Kagura shook her head. "Very well. Explain to me her appearance." He ordered, so Kagura described to him exactly what she looked like.   
  
"This girl is no threat to me." Naraku stated. "And speaking of girls, what ever happened to that precious human that was under my control, Ashiyuna?" He asked.   
  
"I have kept an eye on her as well, just as you wished." Kagura replied. "Recently she and Inuyasha decided to become just friends, and now she is with Kouga. They have even kissed." She told him.   
  
Naraku was an idiot. Kagura felt this way, because she knew. She found out the day Naraku sent her after Inuyasha and the others, when they went over the sea. She was just about to attack them and steal the jewel shard they found, when Inuyasha pushed Miroku into the spring, and she pulled him is with her. They became women. Curious about this, Kagura secretly followed them. When she returned to Naraku to tell him this piece of information, he held her heart in his hand, and tightened his fist around it. He had been very displeased about Kaguras failure to retrieve the jewel shard.   
  
Fine. If he wanted to be like that, she wouldn't tell him. While he had taken control of Ashiyuna and ordered her to kill Inuyasha, Kagura just watched, laughing at Naraku's stupidity in her mind. To see him smirking that day, so sure that Ashiyuna would kill his nemesis, was amusement in her eyes.   
  
"Does Inuyasha still have feelings for her?" Naraku asked. Kagura shook her head. "No. They decided to be just friends again." She told him.   
  
"I see. No matter, I will still trust her to make quick work of Inuyasha and his friends. With the power of the sacred arrow, nothing will stand in her way." He said, chuckling evilly. "Kagura. Insert this false jewel shard deep in her neck." He ordered.   
  
"Yes, Master Naraku." She said, took the shard, and left the castle. She knew exactly what Naraku was planning. If the jewel shard was put into her body, it would be next to impossible for even Kagome to remove it instantly. With that being so, the only way for them to remove it would be to remove the head, which would undoubtedly kill her. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango would never do such a thing, whether they knew it was Inuyasha or not.   
  
That being the case, whether Ashiyuna manages to kill the others or not, she would die less than a minute after the poison in the false jewel begins to take effect, and it will be too late to save her. Inuyasha would die. Kagura, however, couldn't care less whether he lives or not. All she wanted was freedom from Naraku. If she didn't complete this task for him, he wouldn't  
  
hesitate reabsorbing her into his body, and she would never let such a thing happen. She would obey Naraku...for now. But someday, she would destroy him.  
  
Back in the castle, Naraku cackled evilly. "How will you hand this one, Inuyasha?"


	17. Just a bit Humiliating

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update...but here it is! Wow, it seems that I've picked up some new fans, doesn't it? Wow! Cool! Awesome! I love you guys! (no, not in that way...perv) 

Oh, and for those of you who think that the girl is Sesshomaru....no. If she was, then she would have been the one found in the river wearing Sesshomaru's clothes, but instead, it was nobody. The real culprit ran off. 

Allysono123: the email you sent me...aol wouldn't let me recieve it for some reason(damn you, aol!). Could you send it to instead, please? Sorry about that... 

sesshygirl3: hm....I'll find some way to do it! ...Even though I barely know what an author alert list is...I never paid too much attention to it... 

sephirat: yes, it will probably happen, but I can't guarentee that for sure. 

Well, here is chapter 17! Wait a....chapter 17? Holy crap...this is long...but hey, so was Ranma. I just hope it doesn't get too boring... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2 

---------- 

"Blonde hair and red eyes? No...I've never seen anyone like that before. Do you have any more details?" Miroku asked. Ashiyuna, who had tranformed into her female self after Kagura had left, had just told Miroku all about the girl, and what she had said. 

Ashiyuna shook her head. "She was really pretty, though..." She murmured. Miroku stopped, turned to Ashiyuna, looking alarmed. "Inuyasha...you think she was pretty?" He put on a wide grin. "She must be an angel! I must meet her!" 

"Pervert." Ashiyuna muttered, crossing her arms. 

--- 

They arrived at the edge of the village. Before they could continue onward to Kaede's hut, though, Kagura emerged from a tree, blocking their path. 

"Kagura!" Miroku and Ashiyuna shouted, in unison. "Why have you come back?!" Ashiyuna asked, angrily. Kagura smirked. "Back? I don't believe I've ever met you before. Or have I...Inuyasha?" She stated, slyly. 

Ashiyuna's eyes widened. "N...Naraku...he knows?!" She shot, both surprised and angry at the same time. 

"Not exactly." Kagura replied. "If he did, he wouldn't have ordered me to do this." She said, and shot the jewel shard into her neck. It sunk in, deeply. Ashiyuna wrapped her hands around her neck, as she had dome before when she was possessed. 

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed, shaking her. "Fight it! Don't let the shard control you!" 

"It's no use." Kagura told him. "Kill her, or get killed yourself. The choice is yours." She said. Then, she pulled a feather out of her hair, and made her usual escape. A moment later, Ashiyuna wearily got to her feet. 

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, taking a few steps back and having his staff ready, just incase. "Inuyasha, are you all right?!" 

"Miroku?" She asked, blinking. Miroku nodded. "Yes! It's your friend, Miroku!" He explained, hoping desperatly that she wasn't possessed. 

She stared at him for another moment or two, and then she put on an angry expression. "Die." She said, and ran at him. Miroku quickly jumped out of the way, cursing. 

Then, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara ran out of Kaede's hut, and up to them. "Miroku! Is something wrong?" Sango asked. "Ashiyuna? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, curoiusly. 

"Get away from her!" Miroku yelled. "She's under Naraku's control again!" 

Too late. Before Kagome had the opportunity to escape, Ashiyuna threw her fist into Kagome's left shoulder, cauing her to fall on her back. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, you will all die." She told them. Then, she reached down, and lifted Kagome by the neck. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Came the yell of Sango, as she threw her massive boomarang. Ashiyuna quickly took a step aside, though held Kagome in the path of the hiraikotsu. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all were frozen in terror. If that hit Kagome, her bones could be crushed! Just before the giant boomarang hit Kagome, Ashiyuna suddenly wrapped her arms around her with her back to the boomarang, making it so she was the one who was hit by the hiraikotsu instead of Kagome. As she fell foreward on Kagome, she wondered why she just did that. 

Why had she taken the hit? This woman was her enemy! Her master Naraku wished for Kagome to be destroyed! Yet...what had caused Ashiyuna to do such a ridiculous thing? And, being a human, she probably had gotten..severely...hurt.... 

Kagome widened her eyes as the unconscious Ashiyuna collapsed on her. "She...she's passed out!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango and Miroku hurried over to them, pulled Ashiyuna off of Kagome, and set her down beside them. There she lie motionless, with worried looks all around her. 

--- 

Naraku, as well as Kagura and Kanna, had been watching the entire scene through Kanna's mirror. 

"You dissapoint me, Ashiyuna." Naraku stated, is his silent and creepy voice. This was the second time she had failed. He had no more use for her. 

--- 

Ashiyuna winced in pain as purple began to show on her neck; the poison. This was just like what had happened to Kouga's arm when he was sparring Inuyasha at Naraku's castle. That is when they all realized that their human friend was in deep trouble. 

Kagome quickly placed her hand over Ashiyuna's neck as the poison began to spread. She concentrated hard, but no matter what, she couldn't do it. 

She removed her hand. It was no use. They would just have to hope for the best...right? 

She glanced at Ashiyuna worriedly. You could easily tell that she was in pain. What was Kagome doing? How could she even think of giving up? Her friend's life was on the line! Sure, she had cheated on Inuyasha, but that didn't matter! All that did matter right now was saving her life! 

It was then that Kagome felt a sudden surge of power rising within her -- more power than she had ever had before. She didn't ask for an explanation, but did what she knew must be done. Kagome placed her hand on Ashiyuna's neck once again, and concentrated hard. Instead of failing, however, her hand glew light pink. This couldn't be her own it? 

Slowly, the poison began to fade away. -You're doing it, Kagome!- She assured herself, happily. -Just a little more!- 

Her efforts were not in vain, for moments later, it vanished completely. Both Miroku and Sango put on wide smiles."Kagome, you did it! I knew you could!" Sango exclaimed, brightly. Kagome nodded. "I'm just glad that she's all right." She replied, though there was one thing still on her mind. The power that had helped her cure Ashiyuna was gone now. But had it really come from inside her, or... 

"We'd better get her into Kaede's hut quickly." Miroku said, interrupting her thoughts. "Remember, She _was_ hit by Sango's hiraikotsu." 

She nodded, and Miroku picked up Ashiyuna and began to carry her to the hut. He stopped, however, when he noticed that the girls weren't following him. He then turned around to see Kagome and Sango, both staring at him with flat expressions. 

"What?" He asked, but a moment later, sighed. "Really, how distrusting can you two be? You know I'd never do anything to a girl who is this injured." -Not to mention the fact that 'she' is actually a 'he'- 

"Of course you wouldn't." Sango replied, sarcastically. Miroku sighed again. "I'm serious this time!" "Right." "Really, I am!" "Whatever." "But--" "Shut UP Miroku!" 

While the two of them argued, someone who had been present at the edge of the forest the entire time started off. That someone was Kikyou. 

--- 

The next morning, Miroku awakened early. He looked around to see the three girls, Kirara, and Shippou still asleep. After making sure that they were asleep and not pretending, he knelt next to Ashiyuna. Miroku took out a blank scroll and wrote something on it, and set it next to her futon. Then, he picked up Ashiyuna, and left the hut. 

He carried her all the way out to the river. Then, he grabbed the Tetsusaiga, pulled out out of the sheath, and filled the sheath with water. The only problem now was getting a fire started. Inuyasha was always the one who did it; not him. He tried over and over again with rocks, sticks, you name it. He always failed. Then, he suddenly saw a small tornado coming their way. The whirlwind stopped over Ashiyuna for a few second, then moved aside, and dissapeared to reveal the wolf demon who was still angry about the kiss. Who wouldn't be? 

Miroku glanced at the footprints that now covered Ashiyuna. "Really, Kouga, must you attack an injured, defenceless, innocent young girl?" Miroku asked. "Innocent my ass!" Kouga shouted back, angrily. "I'll kill that bitch!" 

"Well, at least wait until I change her back to Inuyasha." He said, and tried to start a fire once again. Kouga raised an eyebrow. "You're doing it all wrong, idiot." Kouga said, picked up the flint Miroku had found, and easily started a fire. Miroku blinked. "I was just about to do that, you know." He stated. "I'm sure you were." Kouga replied, sarcastically. 

Miroku ignored him, and held the sheath over the fire. A few minutes later, Miroku removed it, checked the temperature, and splashed Ashiyuna. 

When she became Inuyasha, Kouga walked over to him, and kicked him in the head. Of course, he was awakened. "What did you do that for?!" He asked angrily, jumped to his feet, and delivered a punch at Kouga, which he easily dodged. "Rise and shine, mutt." He said, with a smirk. Inuyasha was about to continue yelling at him, but then he paused and looked around. 

"Hm? what is it?" Miroku asked. Kouga was curious as well. "Show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted. Then, a young women stepped out from behind the trees. It was the same mysterious girl he had meet before. 

"Did I not tell you that you had to be more careful?" She asked, staring at Inuyasha. "You're lucky Naraku knows not." 

"Hey, wait a minute!" Inuyasha shouted, angrily. "Who are you? And how the hell do you know about that?!" He demanded. She at first didn't reply. Then, she said, "You, Miroku, and Kouga were not the only ones who fell into cursed springs that day. There were four others." She explained. 

They all froze. Four? Four other people had a similar curse as well? 

"That is all I have to explain. I will be leaving now." She said. "Wait!" Miroku yelled, and ran up to her just as she was about to turn. "You see," He said, "I have this curse, that--" "I know all about your wind tunnel, Miroku." She replied, calmly. Miroku blinked. 

"Really? Good! That means I can get right to the point!" Miroku then put a serious look on his face, and put her hands in him. "Miss, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked. 

"I'm flattered, but no." She repled, released her hand from his grasp, and left. 

Miroku looked down, sadly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, monk?" He asked. "I was just turned down by the woman of my dreams." He told them, sadly. "Haven't I heard you say that before?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shrugged. "Maybe." Inuyasha looked at him flatly. "Idiot." 

It was then that it happened. A very fluffy white rabbit with golden eyes ran towards them from the other side of the river. When it came to the rushing water, it leaped over it. 

All three of them stood there, stunned. It jumped over a wide river? That was no ordinary rabbit! It began to run past them, but then Inuyasha picked it up around it's back, looking at it curiously. The rabbit glared at him angrily, but then a little girl emerged from the woods on the other side of the river. That litte girl was Rin. 

"Fluffy! Fluffy! Where are you, Fluffy?" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice sound louder. When she noticed Inuyasha, she bowed, then ran back into the forest she came from, calling out the name 'Fluffy'. 

All three of them stared at the rabbit. Apparently Rin hadn't noticed it. 

"I'm wondering something..." Kouga murmured. Just then, Miroku splashed the rabbit with warm water. As they all had expected, it transformed. But what it transformed into was one of the last things any one of them was prepared for. 

Standing in front of Inuyasha was an inu youkai with long, flowing silver hair, and the symbol of the crescent moon on his forehead. He was the one and only older brother of Inuyasha. And, to top it all off, he was naked. 

They stared at him. He stared back. There was a long, akward silence, until Miroku broke it. 

"...I don't suppose _that_ runs in the family...does it, Inuyasha?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "No...it doesn't. And it makes Kouga's look even more pathetic." 

Kouga then began to yell angrily. "Will you stop making fun of me because of my--! (The final words of Kouga's sentance are censored due to the fact that this fan fiction is rated PG-13) 

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Besides, this is no time to be arguing, you two. Remember, we have just figured out Sesshomaru's curse, and--" Then, they all stopped what they were doing, and looked up at Sesshomaru. Laughter began to fill their eyes, and though they tried to hold it back, none of them suceeded. They all bursted out laughing. 

Miroku pounded his fist against a tree, while Inuyasha and Kouga were leaning against each other for support. Sesshomaru twitched. After several minutes, their laughter died down, but they all wore huge smiles. 

"Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru! Your problem isn't that bad!" Miroku said, grinning. "Yeah!" Kouga said, still chuckling. "There's nothing wrong with turning into a cute littly bunny rabbit..." Kouga said, laughter rising in his voice. "...that the girl named 'Fluffy'!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and they all broke out in laughter again. 

Sesshomaru glared at them, and for the first time was extremely pissed off. "I will destroy you all!" 


End file.
